Not Like You
by SteamPunkHillbilly
Summary: Valentines Day is normally a day of fun and romance for the engines on the island of Sodor. However for James it is a nightmare as he deals with his own feelings that are indeed "Not Like" The other engines. Join James as he goes on an emotional journey to come to terms with who he is. "Horrible at summaries"
1. Putting the pieces together

Hello, my name is Spiritrunner181 and I have delved back into the world of Thomas the Tank engine lately and have had so many ideas that I have taken to writing stories to get them out of my head. Most of my fics are/are going to be Jamescentric as I feel he has some interesting personality traits. This one is is going to be a semi serious romance fic that will have a gay/slash pairing so if you're not into that then please hit the back button now. This is "Not Like You".

* * *

James the splendid red engine sat in his shed waiting for his driver to arrive for the days work. The morning sun casting brilliant shades of purple and orange had awoken him much earlier. However James attitude was just the opposite of the bright and cheery sunrise. Today was Valentines Day or as James liked to call it "singles awareness day". For the past week the engines had been bustling about finding date, helping set up decorations, and chatting way into the night about their plans.

James had tried every year to get into the spirit of things yet could never get cupids arrow to strike him. Finally his driver and fireman arrived, Jim the driver had a giant box of chocolates for his wife with him. "Morning James old fellow, look what ive got the misses for later!" He smiled up at the red engine. "A lot of stuff and nonsense if you ask me" James snorted growing impatient with the two men.

"Oh come now James, hey ive got an idea how about we try to get you fixed up today? You're one of the prominent colors of the holiday after all." Jim chuckled. His firemen Burl looked up at the now fuming red engine. "Oh now you've done it Jim, you know how touchy his on this topic. Of course I would be too if I was shunned by every female on Sodor" Burl picked at his engine.

"You're lucky I can't run over you two right now, as for your offer ill take a pass on that ive seen both of your women and I would rather be forever alone then with what you've got" James snapped back with extra malice. He was in no mood for either of their jokes. Truth be told he didn't mind the holiday itself, just the rumors that came with it. Diesel had started the rumor that he was gay due to the fact that he never had anyone with him. This caused some uncomfortable situations between himself and the others. Deep down he had admitted to himself long ago that he fancied males more than females but feared being shunned so he kept it to himself.

"Ugh, I can't be thinking about that right now, ive got work to do" With that James steamed out of the sheds towards the shunting yards to begin work. As he left Jim muttered to Burl "This is going to be a long ass day with captain cheery here"

"I heard that!" James called back annoyed. "Well you are supposed to be Sodors most splendid engine arn't you? Act like it!" Burl called back.

"Burl, one more word out of you and I will tell your girlfriend about your "friend" you brought up into my cab for a ride" James smirked. The two men were silent for the rest of the journey.

Pulling into the shunting yards he quicky got his work list from the Fat Controller and set to task getting the trains ready to move out. First he had a long line of stone filled trucks to place on the far track for Henry to pick up. He was a bit rougher than normal with the trucks as they cried out in pain when he slammed into them. "Hehe atleast I get to work off a little steam on these poor fellows before I get assaulted by pink and red vomit decorations in the stations" he thought to himself. "Easy there James you want to leave something left for Henry when he comes" Jim cried out to him.

James was about to bite out another snarky comment when he heard Henry's whistle float across the horizon. He wasn't that far away and James still had a few more trucks to move. "Shit!" he mentally cursed as he raced off to finish staging the train. He managed to finish just as the big green engine backed into the yards.

"Morning James, is my train ready to go? Henry asked. "Right over there Henry, he glanced at the long line of trucks." "Ah right, thanks James, are you alright by the way? You look as if you've had a rough morning." The big engine asked with concern flowing in his voice. "Er yeah im fine, just haven't been sleeping well thats all" James reassured his friend. "Well if you find you want to talk about anything you know where to find me" Henry gave his friend a reassuring smile. With that the long train pulled out.

James found himself admiring the way the sun gleamed off of Henry's Boiler and for that matter what a nicely shaped boiler it was, followed by that lovely green tender.

"Ahhh damn it, why am I thinking like this? He mentally cursed that he had let himself slip back into that sort of thought. Besides even though I am gay, there is noone around here that would understand."

"James... JAMES!" Burl's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Henry is stuck on Gordon's Hill, we need to go be his back engine" The thought of this prospect both excited and terrified him at the same time. James hurried off to the aid of his green sexy friend.

Soon he found himself coupled up to the back of Henry's train whistling that he was ready to go. As the train started rounding the curve he caught sight of Henry. Gleaming in the sun, Henry's drive wheels were turning slowly and powerfully. James could hear the larger engine groaning with effort trying to crest the hill. He soon became engrossed in watching Henry's struggling form. James drive wheels began to spin faster and faster, completely forgettingabout keeping the same rate of speed. Faster and Faster "Steady James!" Jim called wondering what the hell was happening to his engine. James could feel the pressure building in his boiler and his firebox roared. "What the..."Burl started, then looked out his side of the cab, he followed James eyes to the green engine on front. Combining what was happening now and the shakey convo their engine had with Henry earlier He had a good idea of what was going on in the red engines head.

Burl whispered his revelation to Jim. "Holy shit you think?" he said under his breath. if it was true he didn't know how his partnered engine would react to someone else knowing.

"Lets keep this under our hats for now and see how it plays out." the two silently agreed.

They had just reached the top of the hill when they heard a loud SNAP and a cry of pain from their engine. "Whats wrong James? Burl called worriedly to his engine. Jim signaled for Henry to stop and once stationary got out to look at James. James had managed to crack his left siderods as well as burst his safety valve. "Now thats what you get for getting all worked up pushing a train." Jim scolded. James rolled his eyes, he really wasn't in the mood for their jokes, now more than ever as he bit his lip in pain.

After discussing options it was decided that Henry would take the train on and Thomas would come to shunt James to a shed at the nearest station. "Oh great, thats all I need is cheeky Thomas." James muttered trying to keep his mind off of the now dull ache in his axel. He looked up when he heard Henry's goodbye whistle feeling himself becoming sad as the big green engine drifted out of sight.

Not long after he heard two whistles, one familier and one not. He looked over to see the blue #1 tank engine come into view with a pink tank engine by his side. "Hi James, I heard you got a little too worked up pushing Henry over Gordon's hill eh? The little engine laughed. " Ha. Ha. can we cut the crap today Thomas Ive had one hell of a day" James said dryly. Thomas, not wanting to aggitate the already irritated red engine set to work getting into position to shunt him. Thomas came in front while Rosie went behind him. As they got underway James started to pick at Thomas. "You know, I know I know I am bigger than you but did you really need a second engine to help you?" he snarked. Thomas not liking the slight on his strength slowed down just enough to bump back into James setting off a new wave of pain to what had become a dull ache from earlier.

"Ow, damn Thomas it was just a joke, who is your friend anyway?" James asked. "My name is Rosie, Thomas and I are together, hes so kind and sweet and adorable that I couldn't let him out of my sight so I came with him! she exclaimed. For the rest of the trip Rosie went on and on about how much she loved Thomas and about their Valentines Day plans. Thomas was enjoying it while James was trying to devise a way to push her off the nearest cliff. Finally they reached a siding at Knapford and left him there as they went on their way to continue their plans. Jim and Burl looked at the station clock, it was nearly 6pm. "Oy my wife is going to kill me! Ill be back to check on you tomorrow James and arrange for a ride to the steamworks. With that JIm sped off to catch the nearest bus home. Burl climbed down slowly moved his hand along James broken side rod earning him a hiss of pain from the big red engine.

"Sorry old boy, was just trying to see if I could make it better." James, too tired to bother with a retort for being called old looked down at Burl. "Shouldn't you be getting home like Jim? He asked. "Eh, I wanted to talk to you for a little while, you seemed even more distracted and irritable then normal today and I have worked with you for going on 15 years now" James stared at the man hoping this wasn't going in the direction he thought it was. "I saw the way you looked at Henry earlier" yep this is going exactly where he didn't want it to James thought irritatedly. "It's nothing to be ashamed off, Jim and I would support you 100%" Burl went on gently trying to comfort the engine. Sensing that the charade was up he asked "How long have you known?" "Well there have been some small hints here and there but we never really put the pieces together until today. Burl said reaching out to touch the red engine who was giving him an almost scared look. "You won't say anything will you, I am not sure how the other engines will react." James whispered

"Of course not, that is your business and as I said before Jim and I support you in anything you wanna do, aside from murder, don't think we could get away with that." Burl said with a laugh. "Are you sure? I was contemplating it with that rosie chick of Thomas's."James said in an oddly serious tone. "Why what did she say? Jim and I had earbuds in the entire time" Burl asked with a grin. James expression switched to a non too amused one. "Why you dirty son of a whore!" James screeched adding multiple explitives to the end of the sentence. To this Burl just chuckled and went to find a ride home. James after calming himself down fell into an uneasy sleep, the thought of his drivers figuring out his secret is bad enough. If those two who he would affectionately refer to as thick headed figured it out, who else had?

* * *

Well here it is, the first chapter of Not Like You. This story will develop slowly for anyone who is wondering. It will also carry an M rating for violence etc in later chapters. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading! All characters are owned by their respective parties except Jim and Burl. THose two belong to me.


	2. Late Night Talks

Alright here is chapter 2 of "Not Like You". Thanks to thegoldsaddletank for the review! Things get a little more interesting for our friend James in this next chapter.

* * *

Around 1am James was awoken by a small banging noise just outside of his shed. After a few moments of silence James decided it was nothing tried to drift back to sleep.

CRACK"shit!" BANG. This time James eyes shot open."Whose out there" he called. Whoever it was, was just outside of the outer wall and went silent upon hearing James voice. James eyes were searching the darkness to try and find and clue as to who has awoken him. Train thieves, graffiti artist looking for their next canvas?

Suddenly a flash of movement on to his left caught his eye, at the bottom of the wall there was a gap and in the gap he spied a pair of bright red sneakers. "Hm well atleast he has good tastes " James thought. Taking the chance on the person being of a friendly sort he called out again "You know, I don't usually like those who wake me up in the middle of the night but since you seem to have some style ill let it slide if you come out now." a few moments of silents then some shuffling of feet revealed a young man around 16/17 years of age. He had longish dark brown hair, a pale complection. He wore a light blue T-shirt and tan jeans. James raised his eyebrow at the boy. "well this wasn't what I was expecting" snarked the cranky red engine. "Well atleast ive got style right? The names John btw, most call my Johnny though." Said the boy adding a little bit of his own snark back to the red engine.

Unfased by the boys retort he asked "So what are you doing out here anyway?" he shot back. "I usually meet with a certain special someone out here a couple times a week. Never expected there to be an engine in here." he spoke to the big red engine. "Well this is a railway station afterall, and is that right? What is this, a forbidden romance Romeo and Juliet type deal? James said with a bit of humor in his voice. "Well you could say that yes." The teen said with a noticably darker tone in his voice. Sensing that he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon he decided to endulge the boy, atleast he may get a good story out of it to share with Jim and Burl later.

"So tell me about this certain special someone then, must be good to meet in an old railway shed." he smirked. "Ey it is, we met a couple of months ago through a mutual friend. We hit it off real well" he relayed with a smile on his face. "Describe this person to me" he urged, finding himself invested in the boy despite himself. "Well he is kind, sweet, gentle, brave. He got me the nicest..." "Did you just say he?" James cut him off, wondering if he had heard right. "Yeah I said he, his actual name is Sean, is there a problem with that?" John questioned, a hesitant look on his face. "No, no please continue your story" James said quickly trying to cut the tension in the air.

John looked up at James, seeing the reassuring look from the red engine he continued his story. The two talked for an hour or so, each little detail of Johns story striking a particular nerve in James own conscious, such as their parents disapproval and the casting out of John from his home as a result.. After awhile a silence fell over the pair.

Finding the nerve James brought up the question that he had been harbouring all night

"So, how did you know, I mean at what point in time did you realize you fancied other men instead of women? he stuttered nervously. John raised his eyebrow "Well, I suppose it started when I started high school. I played soccer for the better part of my first year. The boys around me were busy checking out the ladys and me, well I was checking out them." he said giggling. Seeing the shocked look on James face he decided to elaborate. "In all seriousness, I began noticing little things like, giving the guy in the gym more than just a passing glance, or declining going to the strip clubs with the guys because what they saw as eye candy looked like soggy vegitables to me."

"So it was a gradual thing yes?" James asked already knowing the answer himself. "Yes it was, I am thinking by you asking these questions you have found yourself in similar situations my red friend?" He grinned knowningly up at his new friend. "More than you know John, more than you know." James spoke with a bit of longing in his voice. "So tell me who you're after then James, since you know all of my business now."

James took a deep breath and told John all about Henry and the reasoning behind him being in the shed tonight. "Wow, sounds like you got it bad my friend, let me guess you're afraid of what may happen if others find out?" John stated, knowing all too well what the big red engine was feeling. "Yeah, my driver and fireman know and are supportive but I have no idea how the other engines may react. This isn't exactly a common thing among us." He admitted then a thought struck him. "Hey John what time is it? Shouldn't...Sean is it? Be here by now? It was nearly 3 am as the thought registered with John.

"Yeah he should have been here by now I wonder why" He was cut off by a buy about the same age as John running into the shed. He had sandy blond hair, a dusty grey shirt and blue jeans. "Sean whats wrong?" "John we gotta hide, I pissed off some of the old bigots in town". "You did what?!" They were cut short by the sounds of other voices coming closer. "Quickly, get up into my cab and keep quiet" James urged. The two boys complied climbing up into James cab, careful to stay away from his windows. James himself shut his eyes pretending to be asleep.

A few minutes later a few gruff looking men came round the shed. One of them came up to James and yelled up at him. "Oy engine! have you seen one or two boys run through here tonight?" James cracked open his eyes to look at the older man. Yawning he answered "no sir not tonight, usually there is noone running around waking respectable people and engines up in the wee hours of the morning" James snapped at the man.

The man, not liking his answer slapped James hard on his cheek. "I asked you a simple question you damn engine, and btw if you haven't seen them then what are those footprints in the gravel from hmm?" James looked down thinking quickly. "Those are my drivers and firemans you fucking brute" and with that James spit coal soot right in the mans face. "Ill thank you to get out of my damn face" he snorted.

The man who was now covered in coal nastyness called out to the other men. "Boys! we got us a live wire here. Let's put him in his place shall we?" The others cheered and jeered, one of them grabbed a sledge hammer out of the back of the shed. James eyed them with a scared look on his face. He knew what was coming, his thoughts were however more focused on keeping the two in his cab safe and out of sight.

The first hit fell from the hammer on top of his boiler with a dull thud. The hit had been painful but he managed not to make a sound. "Thats it? The leader still covered in soot called, give me that damn thing." He proceeded to lay into James with all the strength he could muster. They went on like this for what seemed like hours, only earning a gasp of pain when they struck his already broken side rod. Eventually they got board with their new target and left in persuit of the boys.

James watched them leave and only when he was certain they had gone did he call the boys out. By this time the sun was beginning to rise slowly. John came out quickly to get a look at what had been done to their savior. There were heavy dents on his boiler where paint was now missing from the hammer as well as what was left of his siderod in shattered pieces on the ground. Sean joined his boyfriend both looking up at James face that was itself covered in brusies.

"Oh my friend, Im so sorry" he put his hand up to rub the side of James boiler over a particularly dented part. The touch eased some of the pain harboured there and a soft moan excaped his lips. "Sean, what the hell were you thinking, now look whats happened!" "Well you see I was..." "I don't want to hear it! We will talk later, right now we need to go get the police and James driver and fireman". John snapped. The two made to leave when James called out to them. "No wait, please don't leave me here. Those two will be here soon enough and Id rather not be alone." He pleaded.

The two looked at each other and walked back to the big red engine. "What can I do to help? I caused this to happen to you after all" Sean said with a sad yet helpful tone. James thought for a moment. "You can do what John was doing a minute ago with that dent", directing his toward his boiler. The two set to work, trying to bring some comfort to their new red friend.

The sun had now risen and the two were resting in the cab when they heard a man exclaim "Holy hell James what happened to you?" It was Burl who had arrived to see if James could move under his own power to the steam works. Obviously that was not going to be the case. Jim showed up shortly after, John and Sean jumped down from the cab and they explained what had happened over night. "Well James, I never knew you could actually care about someone, what with you being so vein and all." Burl ribbed at his engine. "Oy don't speak to him like that" John spat at the older man.

"Oh calm down boy, James and I have a love hate relationship." Burl chuckled. "emphasis on the hate part" James added earning a laugh out of the men. The police showed up shortly after and took statements from the boys including descriptions of the men from James. Then James heard a familier whistle, long a medium pitch. "Oh no, he muttered, that was Henry's whistle. His face took on a deep shade of red. John noticed this. "So, is this your man coming here then James? A literal night in shining armor eh?" The others sniggered. "Don't make me regret saving your sorry ass John" The battered red engine seethed.

It was then Henry backed down infront of James, ready to pull the hurting engine to the steamworks. Upon seeing his crush, Sean leaned in and whispered to James "Like em big do ya James, I like your tastes" James was beyond mortified. Hoping Henry didn't overhear anything. "You two can ride up here with us until we get to the steam works." Jim called up. He didn't really want to leave the boys in the area with those men on the prowl still. The rest of the ride was filled with chatter and a few jokes about James enjoying the view of Henry's tender.

As they reached the steamworks Henry uncoupled from James and set about returning to his jobs the boys were getting set to take their leave as well. "We will be seeing you around James" Sean said looking up at their new found friend. "After all those of us not like the others have got to look out for one another right?" "Yeah I suppose" the red engine spoke, he truly was beyond tired at this point. Though he did have to admit hearing Johns story had made him feel more comfortable about his own feeling. "One last thing before you go" James stopped the boys. "Yeah my friend?" "Do you guys think, maybe you could help me out with, perhaps you could" Being this tongue tied was hard on the normally proud engine who growled in frustration.

"You want us to see exactly who and what Henry is interested in is that right?" John took the words right out of James mouth. James sighed "Yes, if that wouldn't be a problem" he asked. "Surely you arn't asking that such a simple task would be trouble after you took a beating for us are you?" The two eyed him with grins then walked off to chat with Jim and Burl. The glances he was getting from the group left him thinking the outcome of his request was going to end either very good or very bad.

Soon the two boys left waving to James, wearing chesire cat grins as they walked. With a raised eyebrow he looked over at his driver and fireman who both had smirks of their own. "What the hell have you for got planned?" he snapped. He was in no mood for this type of torture. "Oh just wait and see my friend, wait and see" Burl said as they walked off to inform victor of his damages. James himself was wondering whether he would have been better off to left the boys to the crowds mercy. With that he was hauled into the the steam works to prepare the damages.

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter 2 of "Not Like You" All of the characters belong to their respective owners except for, Jim, Burl, John, and Sean. These four odd human beings belong to me. R&amp;R please!


	3. Rage Plans

Hi all, here is the next chapter for "Not Like You". I hope if you are following the story that you are enjoying it but also review!

* * *

"James... James are you awake?" without opening his eyes he placed the spanish accented voice as Victor. Ignoring him he tried to settle back to sleep, he was still in the steam works waiting for parts to fix his side rods. The dents made by the the horrid men that night had been smoothed out much to James' discomfort.

"Come on James, your parts have come in, soon you will be ready to get back to work!" To this James cracked his eyes open giving him a sleepy glare. "Victor what time is it? Can't this wait till later I'm still a bit achy to be honest." The hammering out process of the dents truly wasn't pleasent. John and Sean had sat with him that day to take his mind off of the pain.

"Ah I understand James but I need this bay for someone else later, Harvey has broken the gears that operate his hook." Victor replied. Yawning "oh alright then, lets get this over with". Atleast this way he could get back to work.

...

Sometime later he was fixed and ready to go by inspection of Victor, James wonder absentmindedly when Jim and Burl would show up. Despite their constant bickering he had to admit he missed the two men. The two of which had been pulled into service on Bill and Ben while the twins drivers went on holiday.

"Well theres our boy! Looks better than before eh Burl?" Jim walked in with his morning coffee and donut. "Ay Jim although they could have done something with his face!" The two men burst out laughing. James would be retort changed into a deep laugh that startled the two. They were expecting the usual snide comment, "Uh... are you alright James? Too many days in the shed get to you?"

"No, no just missed you guys is all, after you two were subjected to Bill and Ben I was beginning to wonder about your sanity". James countered. Jim and Burl and climbed up into his cab and began to get his fire going. The heat from his flame felt insanely good to him. "Oh God, those little asshats? I honestly thought about driving them into the sea with their constant bickering" Burl called back. "Yes, it was like watching toddlers, if one wasn't screaming where his trucks were the other was screaming he hadn't seen them before the other asked!" Jim said agreeing with Burl. "We are both estatic to be back with you James." Both agreed.

For the first time in a week James was fired up and ready to go, slowly his wheels began to turn. Still a bit sore from the work and nonuse he found he needed a little extra effort to get himself rolling. After a few creaky chuffs he got going, calling back to his driver. "Jim what are we doing today?" curious at what his first task would be.

"Today we are just letting you stretch your wheels old boy, if you feel up to it we can take some quarry trucks this evening." Jim called back. Even though he wasn't a fan of pulling trucks he did agree it would be best to cool it for today until he got back to his old self.

"Alright then Jim, say have you seen the boys? They came the day i was being hammered out but that was last wednesday." James has become quite fond of the boys. As well he should, he did get the coal kicked out of him for them. "Ay they have been working out ways to help you with your request". Burl said with a smirk. James had forgotten about that, he felt a little nervous at the proposition."Ahhh...you don't know if they actually spoke to Henry do you?"

"Now what exactly do you take us for dear James?" He hadn't even noticed he had rolled into Kelsthorp station. Low and behold on the platform there stood John and Sean. "Given that when I mentioned it you two looked at me like a cat looks at a well done mouse I wasn't so sure." James remarked.

"Who us? Never! We have just been monitering Henry a bit to see if there is any chance that the old gaydar goes off." Sean says with a smile. "Ill take it by your smile that I either am fucked or have some hope? And gaydar, really?" James was not amused with the cliche term.

"Well we think you have some chance, hes definitly out there but we're not sure just how much." John answered truthfully. "We think you should try to request your jobs near to where he works and see if any chemistry builds up. If not I am 99% sure that Spencer chap is." Sean added in. Shuddering at the thought of Spencer he quickly shook it off.

"Before I do this, what signs did you see that made you come to this conclusion?" James asked warily.

"His mannarisms mostly, that and he kept defending you in the shed when the others brought up your accident." John mentioned with a smile. "Wait he had to defend me? Against who?" The thought had his famous temper flaring as well as his firebox. "Simmer down James, Id rather not be fried to a crisp back here!" Burl called. The two older men had been eavesdropping on the convo while waiting on orders from Sir Topham Hatt.

"That big blue fellow kept poking fun at you for always getting yourself too worked up and causing crashes." Said Sean. "Gordon, I might have known, anyone else?" James murmured still seething. That little green fellow and his little blue friend said it just served you right for being a bossy boiler." John finished, wondering if they had just given their friend a hit list. "Those little bastages Thomas and Percy would do well to keep their mouthes shut." James growled out.

"Easy there big fellow, I think we have strayed away from the point. Henry defended you very firmly and was extremely upset with the talk." John said trying to calm down the red engine. "True, I will give your plan a try guys, Ill be seeing you around." With that resigned himself to his thoughts. Jim called out to the boys "We appreciate what you did for our guy here but you do not know the hell gates you opened up for those engines. We pilot one of, if not the most vindictive engines around." "Thats right, hell hath no fury like a pissed off emotionally charged James."

Just then the station master gave orders to Jim to go pick up a load of stone at the quarry to take to Brendam docks. "You're not going to do anything to the other engines are you James? John called to him a bit worried. James just looked at him and gave a dark chuckle and started to move out. Sean called to his drivers "Hey, you can keep him out of trouble right?" All he heard was the sound of laughter from the two older men.

* * *

James arrived at the quarry and picked up his cars without incident,(Other than his drivers hiding from Bill and Ben.) on the way to Brendam he spotted a familer green train on the next track over, deciding he would start working on John and Seans plan he pulled along side. Henry who has seen him coming whistled a friendly welcome.

"Hey! Glad you are feeling better James, I well that is to say we were worried about you. We had just heard you had an accident, nothing that would take a whole week to fix. Complications or something like that?" Henry chatted happily. The green engine had spent more than his fair share of time in the works and knew how the red engine must feel.

James, taken aback at how chatty the usually quiet big green engine was. "Yeah, complications, you could say that. How was everything while I was away?" curious if Henry would mention what the other engines had said. "Oh, normal I suppose, I took your jobs as Gordon, Thomas, and Percy were being unsuferable assholes about it."

"Thanks Henry, why? What was said?" James said, already dark thoughts of payback on his mind. "Well Gordon was being his useful asshat self boasting about how he would have never broken down helping push a train..." "Oh like he ever would have attempted it in the first bloody damn place." James cut in irritated at the thought. "Thomas and Percy were just being their usual irritating selves saying that it had derved the bossy boiler right. Then Gordon remarked that you had been acting rather queer lately and the other two joined in".

"He said WHAT?! James said seeing red quite literally. Ohhh that blue sausage would fry if it killed him to do so. Henry continued to tell him what he had said, the more he heard the less angry and more hurt he became.

Seeing this Henry stopped, "Im sorry, i didn't mean to upset you James, if it helps any I am really glad you're back." hoping to get his friends spirits up. "Thank you Henry, that means a lot. Deciding to take this in his own buffers "Henry, would you mind meeting me in your forest this evening. I have a lot on my mind and you seem like the perfect person to listen. "Of course James, Ill be there right after my last job." The green engine smiled kindly toward the smaller red engine.

"Thanks Henry" He smiled back. With that their tracks arched away from each other and James was speding his way to the docks eyes locked for three unfortunate engines.

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Hellfire and Green Spirits

Next chapter at full steam ahead for "Not Like You." This chapter we get to explore the extremes of James personality. "Insert evil cackling here" enjoy!

* * *

James was on a silent warpath as he neared the docks, how dare the other engines mock him while he was away? Each of the three had been involved in their own accidents many times over. The smell of salt air reached his nose as he entered the busy port all the while he scanned the lines for the three in question. At last he spotted a little green caterpiller otherwise known as Percy resting in a siding. James gave an evil smirk, he had his plan in mind since he left Henry, now it was time to have some fun.

Burl called out to this engine, "Now James, we know it wasn't right for them to talk shit about you while you were away but don't go given the poor little guy a heart attack alright?" Jim added "Yeah, he was more likely along for the ride as opposed to the ring leader you know?" James gave a short laugh. "I know, I want more answers then anything, Henry shed some light on it but I want more."

"Whats the big deal? Engines call each other names all the time?" Jim asked concerned over the whole ordeal. "Well it has to do with perception, if Gordon indeed said he thought I was acting "Queer" I want to know what propelled him to say it, in short I want to know if others had figured out im not like them."

"Oh for gods sake James, you're really going to frighten the living daylights out of the little fellow because you're afraid of what others think of you?" Burl exclaimed, he was starting to wonder about his engines sanity.

"That and I love fucking with that little bastard." James said laughing "Figurativley or literally?" Jim said with a smirk. James stopped with a screech, luckily in front of where he was to be unloaded. "Did you really just say that?" James said looking down at the two men who had climbed out of his cab. Burl was still chuckling "Well you do have a thing for green engines..." This made James seethe.

"And you have a thing for women half your wifes age Jim." James shot back, the look on his drivers face signaled a victory. "Hey now there is no need to bring that up!" Jim said nervously, his face was as red as his engines livery. "No need to bring your dates up into my cab for late night rides..." James chuckled to himself. "Alright, ALRIGHT! No more questioning your motives you insane excuse for a teapot." Jim said still redfaced. Burl meanwhile was beside himself with laughter over the exchange.

"Sooooo anyway, what my red devil of a friend did you have in mind for little Percy?" Burl redirected, finding it was time that to shut the previous convo down. The less he knew about Jims love life the better. "Follow my lead?" The red engine said with a calmness to his voice that gave both men the chills.

"Does it involve anyone getting maimed, scared, or mentally disturbed?" Burl asked while moving back into his cab. The dock workers had finally finished unloading James cargo. "Now what ever gave you that idea?"James smirked as they rolled off toward the unsuspecting Percy.

The little green engine was sitting in a siding next to the sea, he liked to feel the cool sea wind at his back. James was pulling through a shed next to Percy's siding when he noticed some long pipes next to him. He rolled up next to them remembering all to well how easy it was to freak the little engine out. "Ohhhh Perrrrrccccyyyyy... I am the ghost of James...I never recovered from my accident and I have come seeking revenge on those who slandered my name..." he ended it with a particulary evil sounding laugh.

He could hear the small engine spluttering " Oh God James I didn't know... I didn't...I wasn't...I'm so sorry James can you ever forgive me?! P.S whats the afterlife like?

James rolled out of the shed making the smaller engine hyperventilate slowly.

"Hmm...well I ended up in this dark firey place with other spirits who were just as vain and conceited as I am..." He smirked. "Um... im not sure I follow spirit James..." Percy trembled. "Hell Percy, we're talking about Hell." James deadpanned. He moved to where he was facing Percy on the same track. "Now, we are going to have a little chat about what exactly you want me to forgive you for." the big red engine purred watching Percy's scared face.

In his cab Burl and Jim rolled their eyes, it truly was like watching a cat play with a mouse. "Uh well... one night we were discussing your accident and Gordon brought up that he thought you were a little... oh it was a word that started with a Q?" "Queer Percy, the word is queer" James cut in. "Ah yeah, he said you always acted weird, especially around Valentines Day. Distant, unnatural, stuff like that." the green engine bit out. He still seemed to be under the empression that he was actually a ghost.

"Go on Percy, what next?" He pressed, taking advantage of the youngers fear. "Well Thomas noted that he never saw you with any of the female engines and Gordon kinda joked about maybe you were into males." James bit his lip, unsure as to were this was going to go. "But then he said that something like that couldn't happen, that it was unnatural and that kinda thing shouldn't and couldn't happen. That was when Henry snapped and used some words id rather not repeat to kill the conversation." Percy Peeped.

Feeling a bit more admiration for his crush he looked at Percy deciding to get the best out of the last few minutes of screwing with him. "Now tell me little Percy, what exactly makes it wrong and what gives you the right to joke about me?" He creeped forward forcing Percy into the buffers behind him. "No...noth...nothings wrong with it and I feel horrible about it as is please leave me alone I don't want to die!" He shook with fear.

James released a dark melodeous cackle like none his driver and fireman had ever heard before. "Percy, that which you did in life will haunt you in the here after... for instance I had two little imps named Jim and Burl who torment me in hell constantly."

Inside his cab the two men gave each other glares having heard the back handed comment.

He creeped forward to slightly touch Percy's buffers. "Thank you for being honest Percy, unfortunately I must go, the imps have their fire prods out again. BTW Percy, ghosts can't touch you" he said with a smirk. With that he backed quickly out and away from Brendam docks leaving a petrified Percy to figure out his last clue.

"You are a horrible fucking engine you know that?" Jim said as they were safely out of earshot. "Imps? Fucking Imps? where the hell do you get off? Burl said rather heatedly. "Whats your issue, I could feel you two laughing up until that point." James pointed out. "Nothing nevermind, were late lets finish our jobs Mr. Red Devil." Jim said throwing his fire wide open. "Hmm I kinda like that name." James mused. "Oh God..." his driver and fireman said simutaniously.

Later that night James arrived at a siding at the station nearest Henry's forest, anxious as he waitied for the big green engine. Jim and Burl had went to the station to warm up by the fire and get some hot coffee. Not long after the left Henry arrived, his driver Ted and fireman Derek parked him in the same siding facing the red engine.

"So I heard you had a busy day after all "Spirit James" He laughed at the prospect. "Hehe, I prefer Mr. Red Devil if you please." James stated playfully. Both engines got a good laugh out of that. "So, what did you want to talk about then?" Henry stated after awhile. "Well perhaps, I should start off with what happened after you left me on the hill." James told Henry about being put into the siding and meeting John and Sean, their backgrounds and the group of men who beat him up over the boys.

"Wow James, that took a lot of guts, I hate bigots like them." Henry muttered thinking of his own experiences. "Is that why you got so upset with Gordon over what he said?" James asked softly. The question hung in the air for a few minutes. "Yes, I suppose that would be why I went off the deep end so to speak. Why do you ask?" James took a giant leap of faith and with a deep breath started "Because I am what he said I was, queer or gay actually. Ive known it for a long time now and my conversations with John and Sean cemented it."

He sat there eyes lowered, waiting for the hurt, the rejection he had replayed over and over again in his mind to come to life.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out of the shed" Henry spoke softly with a grin. James looked up at the big green engine. "Wait what? You knew? How?" James stammered. "Don't think I haven't caught you checking out my tender and a few others on the railway." Henry laughed.

"I... Ive been that obvious?" James choked out of embarrasment. "Well sort of, only to those like myself who were looking for it, and were tipped off by two teenage boys..." Henry hinted. James made a mental note to run over John and Sean later. "Soooo you were looking for it?" James, feeling a little bit more excited pressed.

"Yes, I was waiting to see when you would act on your feelings, you just have to say it." Henry smiled warmly at the red engine, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. "Well... I... I do like you Henry, I just didn't know how to say it, or what the others would think, or.." He was cut off when the larger engine kissed him softly.

First suprised, then shocked he finally let his emotions go. He kissed back, years of pent up frustration flooded through him, the force of it sending Henry back a few feet. "Damn you like it rough I take it James? I didn't figure you were that strong." a quirky grin spread across the green engines face.

James on the other hand was still taking in how wonderful that kiss had felt. To finally have someone who was not like the others but like him! He actually felt like he was floating on air, perhaps this was the feelings that John had described to him. He made a note to ask him later before running them over. For now however...

"Rough doesn't even begin to describe it my dear Henry, perhaps tonight ill earn the name Devil." The red engine said with a thick haughty playfulness to his voice. "Two can play at the game James." The two met in a fury of kisses, each exploring the other as if they were trying to create a map. After awhile the two broke apart and rest their foreheads against each other.

"So, does this mean we are giving this thing a go?" Said James although he knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from Henry. "Yes James, we are officially together." Henry said, laughing at the smaller engines seeming innocence he sometimes held about the topic. "But what about the others?" he protested, a scared look on his face.

" We will cross that bridge when we come to it alright big red?" Raising a slight eyebrow at the new nickname he sat in silence content to feel Henry nuzzling his forehead against his own. "We will Henry." The two fell asleep shortly after.

During the two engines excange their respective drivers had been watching. Burl spoke first. "Ted, did you put something in the coffee or did I just see our two engines kissing?"

"Well I did put some irish cream in it but not enough to spawn that." Ted replied.

Jim spoke next, "so I know Burl and I gave our support to James but what about you two? I know this is going to get awkward for them with the other engines, Id rather not have opposing drivers to deal with as well." Derek, Henry's fireman spoke up. "well, the whole development is a bit new to me, honestly I am more suprised by the whole engines kissing thing more than them being gay. I personally have no problem with it, as long as James doesn't hurt Henry." Ted then spoke up "Yes Henry has become one of my best friends over the many years we have worked together, if he is happy so am I."

"Good to hear" Jim and Burl said in unison. Looking at the clock it was a bit late. "Do you guys want to leave them to rest for the night and call a cab?" Ted asked. He really didn't want to disturb the two. The four of them agreed and called a cab. Each group happy for their engines but afraid of the challanges ahead of them.

* * *

Well there it is chapter 4, I believe I am going to take this down to a T rating and go from there. Reand and review please!


	5. Whiskey James

Well, its that time again, I have downgraded this to T although it may switch back depending on how the story progresses. I am going to try to put more of Henry's point of view in from here on out. Here is the next chapter of "Not Like You." enjoy!

* * *

James awoke to find something warm and soft pressed against his forhead, gathering his senses he soon realized yesterday was no dream. Resting against him was Sodor's number 3, still fast asleep. Deciding not to disturb him James closed his eyes listening to the sounds of the forest.

Birds singing, the wind through the trees, the snoring of a large green engine...fascinating, he would pick one who snors for a mate he thought to himself. "Wait, mate? did I really just call him that?" still caught up in the newness of it all he decided to wake his sleeping beauty up.

"Hey, hey sleepy head" James called softly. he was met with a particularly loud "Snnnooorrrreeeee" Sighing James called again this time a little louder."Hey, come on now sleepy head wake up!" Again, he was met with a loud "Snooooorrrrreeeee" fed up he tried a more direct approach. "HEY HENRY, THE FAT CONTROLLERS GOT MORE BRICKS AND MORTAR TO SEAL YOU UP AGAIN IN YOUR TUNNEL!"

"OH HOW, WHAT WHY?" the big green engine splutered awake. Slowly getting his bearings he looked around at James who was smiling, appearing quite pleased with himself. "Oh god James there are better ways of waking me up, that crap brings up my PTSD!" Henry scowled.

"PTSD? How in the world did you aquire that and why didn't you tell me?" James said, his smile fading. "Well for one we just formally got together and for two you try being shut in a tunnel with pure darkness and bits of light for that long. Not to mention that bloody flying kipper, that one is cursed I tell you." he bit out.

"Er...Sorry Henry, it seems im not so good at the relationship thing yet." James said, casting his eyes downward. "It's alright James, part of getting to know each other. I'm sure you have things that set you off as well." Henry gave the smaller engine a reassuring smile. Still seeing an unsure look on his mates face he gave the other a small kiss.

"Ted, I stil think you spiked our coffee last night." came a voice James knew so well. "Morning guys" James called to the four men standing there. "Morning there yourself you sly devil." Burl winked at his engine, looking at his buffers. "What are you..." Then he realized his front buffers were scared and scrapped up from what he realized must have been the force of last nights "session" with Henry.

James face went as red as his livery. Jim sensing his engines discomfort broke the silence. "Well old boy I don't think you could have picked a better one on Sodor!"

Henry perked up at this. "Why thank you Mr...?" "Jim my names Jim, I'm James driver, this guy is Burl, his fireman." pointing to Burl. "Otherwise known as the two stoogies." James put in. "Does that make you the third stooge?" Burl retorted back. The group burst out laughing. James glanced over to the other two men. "You must me Henry's driver and fireman correct?" "That you are James, I'm Ted his driver and thats Derek his fireman." "Pleasure to meet the big red engine that stole our Henry's heart." Derek added in making Henry blush.

Then Jim took on a more serious look. "I really hate to break up this good morning but we must get on with our work for the day." The two engines groaned, not wanting to leave each other just yet. "Relax you two, we have got plans for you two for this evening" Burl hinted.

"And just what might that be?" James eyed his driver suspiciously. "You two will just have to wait for your suprise." Called Ted as they climbed aboard their respective engines. Both could feel their fires heating up, Henry looked at James and gave the smaller engine a kiss. "Until this evening." he spoke softly. Returning the gesture "Until later then." With that Henry reversed and went on his way to his jobs.

"ALRIGHT! you two what are my jobs for today, I'm ready to get started!" James called, feeling the most energized he had been in years. Jim and Burl glanced at each other, today was sure to be interesting. "Who are you and what have you done with our James?"

"Oh come off it you two, I'm just feeling good today." James purred. In his mind the sooner he got done with work, the sooner this "suprise" could be revealed. "Alright, well of this morning we are at the shunting yards with Edward and Percy, then picking up some slate from the quarry for the docks.

"Eh, that doesn't sound too bad." James smiled. The two men could hardly believe their ears. "You, bitching, snitching, conniving, James, doesn't think shunting trucks sounds bad?! Burl gasped. Then they could hear chuckling from their engine. "Actually is sounds horrid but I couldn't pass up the chance to get you two." James snickered.

"Ugh... this is going to be a long day." Both men said in unison. with that they headed toward the shunting yards.

* * *

Steaming into the yard James saw that he would be coming behind Percy, a smile plastered on his face. "Hey Percy!" he boomed as he came by, the little engine about jumped off the rails in suprise. "Spirit James! What have I done now?! he spluttered.

Edward pulled along side of Percy. "Its alright Percy, James isn't a ghost. Just a big red git who had us all worried sick!" Edward scolded. "Ah, come now Edward, how do you know I'm not? In fact how do you know you're not? You're damn well old enough!" James barked out of laughter.

Edward just rolled his eyes and set about to work, James then whispered to Percy. "Be careful of the fire Percy, It burns something fierce and not only do you get imps, Edward nags you for eternity." He laughed creepily. Percy just let out a small peep and flew out of the yards, cutting a wide berth around the two engines the rest of the morning.

One thing about working with Edward is that he and his crew loved to play classical music from a small radio to help the time pass. This drove most other engines including James and his crew mad. "Jim, Burl, do you have anything that can counteract that mess?" getting fed up with it after the second hour.

"Ive got a radio of my own, wanna turn it up?" Burl smirked. "What have you got?" asked Jim. "Ive got The Dropkick Murphy's, Flogging Molly, and Gaelic Storm." James liked what he heard, he had a particular love for Irish music and it seemed the perfect counter to the classical music coming from Edwards cab. "Perfect, Burl can you play Whiskey Johnny from Gaelic Storm first?" he asked excitedly. "Good pick my friend."

Soon he found himself listening, then singing to the lyrics:

_Whiskey is the life of man_

_Always was since the world began_

_Whiskey-o, Johnny-o_

_John rise her up from down below_

_Whiskey, whiskey, whiskey-o_

_Up aloft this yard must go_

_John rise her up from down below_

_Whiskey here, whiskey there_

_Whiskey almost everywhere_

_Whiskey up and whiskey down_

_Whiskey all around the town_

_Whiskey killed me poor old dad_

_Whiskey drove me mother mad_

_My wife and I do not agree_

_She puts whiskey in her tea_

_I had a girl and her name was Lize_

_She puts whiskey in her pies_

_Oh whiskey straight, and whiskey strong_

_Give me some whiskey and I'll sing you a song_

_If whiskey comes too near my nose_

Burl and Jim Joined in as they worked. Even the trucks they were shunting joined in, singing along behind and in front of James as he shunted them. They were having so much fun they forgot about being their normal asshole selves.

_I tip it up and down she goes_

_Some likes whiskey, some likes beer_

_I wisht I had a barrel here_

_Whiskey made me pawn me clothes_

_Whiskey gave me this broken nose_

_Oh the mate likes whiskey, the skipper likes rum_

_The sailors like both but me can't get none_

_Whiskey is the life of man_

_Whiskey from that old tin can_

_I thought I heard the first mate say_

_I treats me crew in a decent way_

_If whiskey was a river and I could swim_

_I'd say here goes and dive right in_

_If whiskey was a river and I was a duck_

_I'd dive to the bottom and never come up_

_I wisht I knew where whiskey grew_

_I'd eat the leaves and the branches too_

_A tot of whiskey all around_

_And a bottle full for the shanty man_

Over in the corner Edward was watching in awe, James not only was shunting without a fuss, he was singing! Just then the red engine came by pushing a particularly nasty line of trucks like it was nothing. He would belt out a verse and the trucks would repeat, it was like he has them in a trance. Soon not only was Edward watching but the Scottish twins Donald and Douglas, Thomas, and Percy were glaring at the spectacle as well.

Finishing out the last verse he called out to his crew, "Hey guys whats the next one?" Burl was about to reply when he looked to his left. "Uh hey James, looks like we have an audience." James looked over to the mass of engines. Thomas called out to him "Hey WHISKEY JAMES! what have you done with the real James?" "Oh sod off you little blue rat." he snarked back at him.

"Ack He's back" Donald replied upon hearing the familier answer. "Oy what is with ye James?' Douglas asked. "Nothing, just feeling great for once!" James called back and got about his business to the tune of "Loyal to noone" by the Dropkick Murphys. Seeing they weren't about to get any more acknowledgement from the red engine they departed for their respective jobs. Thomas however was still curious and decided to keep an eye on James.

* * *

On the other side of the island a similar phenomenon was happening with Henry in his crew. Moving a slow foods train to Barrow he was singing along to " 7 Deadly Sins" by Flogging Molly. His trucks sang along like school children for once not trying to cause an accident.

Upon stopping at a red signal Gordon caught up with him pulling the express. "Henry old boy! Where were you last night? I know what I said the other night set you off but come now thats no reason to sleep elsewhere!" Henry blushed, "if he only knew" he thought to himself. The blush didn't go unnoticed by Gordon however, he chose to iqnore it.

"Ah, hey listen old fellow, well what I said I didn't mean to offend you. Being queer isn't wrong in a sense but we just don't do it. Unnatural, that sort of thing you know." Gordon spoke. The signal changed to green and seeing the look on Henry's face decided to take off. "Well ill see you later old chap!" he said with a whistle.

Once out of sight Henry vented to his crew. "You know that guy really knows how to ruin your day. It's ones like him that are going to make this difficult and poor James is nervous enough about it as is!" he seethed. Ted patted his side. "I know old boy but the best thing you can do is ignore them and be there for James.

Henry himself didn't have as much of the internal struggle of coming to terms with himself. He himself didn't care whether he was accepted or not as long as he was happy. It was watching others get mocked and ridiculed he couldn't stand. He had seen what Gordons words and the rumors had done to James, this morning was the happiest he had seen the red engine in awhile. Reports he heard from the shunting yards supported this. He chuckled thinking of James singing while shunting and the disbelief that must have been on their faces. He smiled as he picked up speed thinking of what could be in store for tonight.

* * *

James had just finished dropping off the shale at the docks and looked excitedly to his crew who had gotten down to hand the manifest list to the manager. "So, where are we headed tonight?" he asked. "Now, now, still a suprise. But we do have to stop and pick up a few people first." Jim spoke with a smile. Puzzled James started off, sometime later he got it when he saw John and Sean standing on the next station platform.

"Hey Big Red! Heard you finally got around to the dirty business!" John sniggered as he pulled in. "SO thats where he got that name! You two are damn lucky Im railbound." He growled. "Oh come now, without us you'd still havd clean buffers!" Sean laughed. The two climbed aboard and they set off. "Alright where the hell are we going?" he snapped growing more impatient by the second.

However he didn't have long to wait. Rounding the bend to the station from last night he saw Henry along with his crew beside of them were various amounts of different types of alcohol and a grill to which he could smell hamburgers.

"You guys planned a party for us?" he smiled. "Hell yes, anything that could get you out of your bitchness and back to enjoyable should be celebrated!" Burl called to him. Rolling his eyes as he was pulled in front of Henry. "Evening dear" Henry smiled at James. James in turn gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Awww, well if that doesn't just make you sick." Jim called jokingly to his engine. "Not as sick as what your last date looked like." he retorted back. "Oh god can we stay off that subject please? I'd like to keep my dinner down!" Burl growned. The engines crews sat down to enjoy the food and booze after a long day. John and Sean both took a seat on the front of James footplate.

"So I know you had been talking to Henry but exactly how did you guys meet up?" James asked hoping the answer wasn't too embarrassing. "Well after you asked us that favor the next day we decided tto scope Henry out. We hid in the sheds and watched him, that is until his driver caught us. They were going to call the police until we said we knew you." John recalled the events of that day.

"When we explained what we were doing in private to Henry he convinced them not to arrest us. The rest as they say is history." Sean finished. "That it is, come join in on the music!" Ted called to the boys. Somehow he and Burl had gotten a hold of a fiddle and an old drum. They began to sing:

_Well, the Shenandoah was a good ship, mates_

_From Dublin town she came_

_And the captain being an Irishman_

_And Murphy was his name_

_'Twas on the 17th of March_

_We lay in Mobile Bay_

_And the captain being an Irishman_

_Did celebrate the day_

_The crew, all being union men_

_Who came from Dublin town_

_And the flag they flew from the masthead_

_Was the harp without the crown_

Sean cut in. "They do realize we are in England right?" "Bah, the Irish are more fun anyway" laughed Henry and began to sing along, albeit altering the lyrics a bit.

_Hurrah, hurrah_

_For the girls__**(GUYS!)**__ of Dublin town_

_Hurrah for the bonnie green flag_

_And the harp without the crown_

_Now we're finished loading_

_And homeward we will sail_

_May the lord above protect us_

_From many a wintry gale_

_We send aloft the canvas, boys_

_And work without a frown_

_And from the mast of the Shenandoah_

_Was the harp without the crown_

_Hurrah, hurrah_

_For the girls__**(GUYS!)**__ of Dublin town_

_Hurrah for the bonnie green flag_

_And the harp without the crown_

_Now we're in the Channel, boys_

_There's lovely things to see_

_Those highland hills and lowland dales_

_They look so good to me_

_And now we're off the Bailey Light_

_The ship is seen from town_

_The girls__**(GUYS!)**__all shout, "Here's the Shenandoah_

_And the harp without the crown."_

_Hurrah, hurrah_

_For the girls__**(GUYS!)**__of Dublin town_

_Hurrah for the bonnie green flag_

_And the harp without the crown_

By this time James had joined in, singing along with Henry's altered version, having the most fun he had, in ages. Sean and John had even joined in, a great singing roar arose from the party, their voices echoing joyfully through the woods. This however didn't go unnoticed by a small blue tank engine who decided to go see where the noice was coming from.

_And now that we are landed_

_And safe on Dublin's shore_

_We'll say goodbye to the Shenandoah_

_And go to sea no more_

_We'll drink strong ale and porter_

_And pass the jug around_

_And say goodbye to the Shenandoah_

_And the harp without the crown_

_The harp without the crown_

_The harp without the crown_

_The harp without the crown_

_**Hurrah, hurrah**_

_For the girls(__**GUYS!) **__of Dublin town_

_Hurrah for the bonnie green flag_

_And the harp without the crown_

_**Hurrah, hurrah**_

_For the girls(__**GUYS!)**__ of Dublin town_

_Hurrah for the bonnie green flag_

_And the harp without the crown_

_**Hurrah, hurrah**_

_For the girls__**(GUYS!)**__ of Dublin town_

_Hurrah for the bonnie green flag_

_And the harp without the crown!_

With that they all held up a beer or whiskey in a toast. " Haha, to our old engines, who each of us have been with for many years and come to know as brothers!" Burl announced as he tried to stand on wobbily legs. "He's drunk isn't he?" Henry asked his mate. "Yep, hes not that articulate otherwise." James snickered back.

"YES, Cheers to them, may they have many years of happiness!" Ted echoed the others toast. The music and booze continued well into the night, the engines even got a taste of the liquid. James had to admit the whisky didn't taste all that bad, Henry found he liked the taste of the black and tan beer he had gotten a sip of from Derek. Finally they got the party cleaned up and each crew called up into their respective engines in which they had brough sleeping bags, even John and Sean had brought one.

"Wow you all thought this through, I'm impressed." However he found he was talking to thin air. The boys and his crew had passed out in his cab for the night. Sighing he focused on his mate. "You know, we are two lucky engines to have crews as supportive as these." he said with a sleepy smile. "and I'm lucky for these two buys, without them you might of never came to me." Henry stated.

The two stared into each others eyes for a while before James took Henry by the lips, tasting the beer taste mix with his own it was a unique experience. The two went on like this for a while before drifting off to sleep. Unknown to them Thomas had watched the entire exchange, he chuffed quietly back to Tidmouth sheds.

* * *

Well there it is, a bit of a softer chapter then the others. Read and Review!


	6. Fan Girls & Engine Napping

Welcome to the next installment of "Not Like You" by the newly renamed "SteamPunkHillbilly" hope you that have been enjoying the story are still continuing to do so.

* * *

James awoke when he heard the sound of his hung over crew and friends rolling around in his cab, stifling a yawn he opened his eyes to see Henry's still sleeping form. Stealing a glance at the clock on the station platform, it read 9:30, suddenly James was wide awake he was usually up and steaming by 8:00, he was going to be late for his jobs!

Henry, sensing his mates panic cracked an eye open. "What's wrong?" He said through a yawn. "Its time for us to be at work that's what's wrong." James bit out. "You mean they didn't tell you?" Henry grinned. "Tell me what?" James snapped. "They had the Fat Controller rearrange our trains, we don't have any until this evening. As a little favor from him." James looked shocked.

After a long pause he whispered "So…The Fat Controller knows?" he didn't know if he liked this new development. "Yeah he knows, James the others are going to find out eventually, and if they react badly well, you just have to ignore them. I'll be right here with you, right?" Henry tried to sooth his slightly distraught mate.

"I know, it's just I'm afraid ok? Ive already been beaten up once and those idiots didn't even know I was gay!" with the punctuated note of his last word he heard a shuffling and a few minutes later a half coal covered John joined them at the front.

"About halfway through the night I rolled into your coal bunker and was too drunk to care, now you wake me up when I have a hangover, good morning to you too." He said grouchily. "Sorry, James was just worrying about today." Henry put in.

"Nothing to worry about mate, just hold your head…er…funnel up high and if they decide to be pricks then that's their issue." John put in making the red engine feel somewhat better. "Now go back to sleep for a bit, not too often we get to sleep in." Henry added. The two engines dozed off while John went back into the cab with Sean.

* * *

A few hours later James has again awakened by a noise but not from his crew, it was the whishing of steam. James eyes snapped open to reveal Emily on the next track over with a strange look on her face. Sweating bullets he managed a small "Morning Emily." Realizing he had been caught with his head on Henry's.

"Is it true?" She asked him with disturbing seriousness. Coming up with a blank as to how to explain the gesture otherwise he gulped and replied with a soft. "Yes Henry and I are together." He paused waiting for a negative reaction. "I knew it! You two are so cute together!" She squealed like a fan girl. This work everyone up.

"What in the bloody hell was that screaming banchee?!" yelled Burl as he slowly got up from James cab. "Oh shut it Burl you're just making more damn noise!" Yelled Jim back who was holding his head in his hands. Ted, Derek, and Henry had met the same rude awakening.

Meanwhile Emily was asking specifics to everything relationship wise while James was just spluttering out answers. Henry was trying to think of a way to end it or her as it were. "But anyway congrats you two, I've got to go collect my bet money from Mavis." And she chuffed off excitedly. "Thank god….wait bet money?! James screeched.

"Enough with the yelling!" Ted finally called. "Its 12:00pm and we've got evening shift so let's get to it. A chorus of groans rang out as both crews got the engines steamed up. Giving each other a short kiss they each set off on their respective routes, Henry dropping the boys off at Wells worth Station. James had been assigned near Thomas branch line for the day with shunting duties.

Throughout mid-day he couldn't help but think that the little blue engine was giving him looks of disgust. A few others that had passed by recently gave him similar looks while other were like Emily. Finally he decided to confront Thomas. "So I've been noticing you watching me for most of the day, might I ask am I that good looking or do we have a problem?" he bit out at the younger engine. Thomas wrinkled his nose at the red engine.

"I saw you and Henry last night, I just can't understand how or why?" he looked at James warily. "What can't you understand, it's as natural as you and Rosie." James tried to reason with him. Inside his cab Burl whispers. "There is nothing natural about Rosie…" Jim snickering shook his head in agreement.

"Well Gordon says that type of thing is wrong and would bring the bad sort of attention to the railway and any self-respecting engine would control his urges. Driver agrees with him." Thomas said now backing away from a red faced James. "How dare you tell me what's wrong or right you little blue bastard!" He roared, wishing so that his drivers wouldn't hold him back from knocking Thomas off the rails. Suddenly a cheeky smile broke across his face.

"They told me you'd react that way, I was only teasing you James." Thomas laughed. However he soon stopped laughing when James started to move forward onto his track. "Uh oh…." Thomas gasped and started going backwards as fast as he could. "COME BACK HERE YOU TINY EXCUSE FOR A FUCKING TEA KETTLE ON BLOODY WHEELS!"

Thomas raced to the docks and into a siding which unfortunately was a dead and. "So…. You think making a joke about an issue that's about as raw as a first degree burn is funny do you?" James growled, pushing his buffers into the little now shivering tank engine. Meanwhile Burl and Jim were having some coffee in the cab waiting for James temper tantrum to be over.

"N..n..no… sorry James, I just thought since you were out in the open and all it wouldn't do that much harm." Thomas squeaked out. The pressure on his buffers was starting to become painful. "Do you have any idea what can happen to people, engines like me?" James proceeded to tell him about why he had been in the works for so long. By the end Thomas felt ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry James, I truly am, I had no idea. It will take a little to get use to but you have my support." Thomas said softly to James who then released the pressure on his buffers. "You may have a hard time with Gordon though, Edward is ok with it, and Percy still thinks you're dead so I don't think he counts. James chuckled at this. "Sorry for the overreaction Thomas, my nerves are shot."

"Its fine, I should have known better than to poke the sleeping red devil." Thomas laughed. The two went their separate ways after that.

"Now you see? After you scared the hell out of him he was ok with it." Burl laughed at his bipolar engine. "Where to you guys?" James said, ignoring the previous comment. "We've got to stop at the stationmasters to see." Jim replied getting out to go upstairs to check the schedules.

Meanwhile James was left alone in front of the stationmasters humming to himself when he felt a sudden jolt. "Hey watch where the bloody hell you're going!" he snapped. "Oh hell is exactly where you'll be going." Said a low oily voice, Diesel had buffered up behind him. Then out of nowhere Arry and Bert came to reverse in front of him. The diesels said nothing more then proceeded to drag James off to the unknown.

Jim and Burl came outside just in time to see James disappear around the bend with the diesels yelling for help. The two men ran back inside. "Call Sir Topham Hatt, James has been engine napped!

* * *

Sort of a short chapter with a bit of a cliff hanger, see you all next time!


	7. Pain is Universal

Alright, after the last sort of filler chapter here is a more serious chapter, hope you all have been enjoying the story.

* * *

James was scared moving with the diesels, he didn't know where he was going and every time he started to ask he was met with a sharp bump from Arry and Bert. That he learned the hard way after being knocked silly after screaming for help. After over an hour of silence James started to recognize the line he was on. They were taking him to the smelters yard!

The engines stopped just outside of the dismantling shed, Diesel spoke up first. "You steam engines think you can do anything you want, including ruin the perception of our island!" he growled in his trademark oily voice. "What do you mean?" James plucked up courage.

"When you and your abomination of a mate got together the news spread like wildfire, those of us who had to make trips to the mainland had to hear it constantly. We were the laughing stocks of the land!" Diesel barked at the red engine. "Not only do we have to work with steam engines, but gay ones at that, you've even managed to cause our drivers trouble!" Arry and Bert chimed in.

To James' horror the men that beat him that night leaned out of the diesels cabs. "Looks like we will finish off the job tonight boys!" Yelled a voice he had tried to forget. Diesel 10 rolled beside of him, the ring leader of the men in his cab. "Lets play with him a little first driver, please?" Purred Diesel 10. James closed his eyes, waiting for the worst and hoping for help to come.

* * *

An all points bulletin had been sent out across island about James being taken, Burl, Jim, Ted and Derek were all huddled in Henry's cab as he pounded the rails looking for his mate. He pulled up next to Thomas, the smaller engine had been racing to find any trace of James. "Do you have any idea where they may be?" Henry panted frantically.

"No, the only place I haven't been is the diesel works, maybe we could get an answer out of them there?" Thomas mentioned. "Good idea but we may need back up, go get Percy while I talk to Gordon." Henry spoke quickly. "Uh you sure about that? He's…" "GO THOMAS!" Henry spat. The little engine ran off as fast as his wheels could carry him.

Henry met Gordon at Kelsthorp station, "I need your help Gordon." The big green engine pleaded. "Henry I'd rather not get involved in your…. Relationship, there are others to help you" The blue engine said uncomfortably. "In all the years ive known you, you've never shirked away from a friend in need, how is this any different Gordon, James may be hurt, seriously hurt and you would let it happen because you are uncomfortable?" Henry spat, hitting as many sensitive points as possible.

"It's not that Henry, it's just that…." Gordon was cut off by Henry. "Just what? Please Gordon we need your help you're the strongest engine we have and I for one would like you by my side. For my sake please?"

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Gordon asked with a small smile, he wasn't about to be called a coward. Henry beamed and the two set off for the diesel works.

* * *

At first the smaller diesels had taken great fun into sending empty trucks careening into him from all directions, however when their efforts weren't providing the wanted results they turned to diesel 10.

James shook as the large diesel approached him, his claw poised for action. "My you steam engines are a proud lot, all of that pounding and not one little whimper." He spoke with eerily calm collection.

"He poised his claw right in front of James face, then removed it giving him a false reprieve for only a few seconds later he dug his claw into the side of James boiler. Biting his lip to keep a scream from escaping this only prompted the diesel further. With a firm grab of metal he twisted his claw ripping out a ragged circular chunk. This pain was something he could not hold in, eliciting a yelp from the red engine.

"Ah that sounds much better don't you think boys?" purred Diesel 10. The others watched in silence, they had never meant it to go this far. James, sick with pain was trying to steady himself, wishing he could move under his own power. "Ah but that was only a small noise, I want to hear you howl! Laughed the diesel maniacally.

With that his claw clamped onto the side of James tender and ripped, coal flying everywhere. His screams driving the diesel crazy with delight he pushed the red engine inside the shed under the crusher claw. It slowly descended until each of its tips were curved under each side of his boiler. Diesel 10s driver set the machine on its lowest setting that way it would be slow and agonizing for the red engine. James closed his eyes, trying to take his mind off of the increasing pressure however, when the claws finally penetrated the underside of his boiler he could not hold it in any longer, howling and pleading for mercy.

* * *

After interrogating Den and Dart, Henry, Gordon, Thomas, Percy, were thundering towards the smelters yard. A sickening sound filled the air that made Henry's water run cold, screaming, James screaming. The other engines were as white as sheets when they heard the sound. Between having Burl and Jim shoveling extra coal and the screaming Henry may have reached 100 mph with the others not far behind. Henry entered the yard with tunnel vision, spotting the diesels who were too shocked to make a move he saw James.

Hanging a few feet in the air supported by the crane while Diesel 10 toyed with him from below, threatening to rip out his undercarriage. At full speed Henry charged, knocking the warship class diesel back several feet, Burl and Jim scrambled out of the cab and up into the crane control room to lower James, who to their fear looked to be unresponsive.

Once lowered, Percy and Thomas coupled up as gently as possible, even then the red engine cried with every movement. The distress was enough to distract Henry long enough for Diesel 10 to come roaring back. The two fought for control, the claw barely missing Henry by inches. Burl called to Henry, "Hold him steady! We'll get rid of that _abomination _once and for all!" This task was proving to be more difficult then they made it seem until he heard a familiar whistle, Gordon had buffered up behind him in an effort to keep the crazed engine still enough for the claw to grab.

The claw dropped on diesel 10 lifting him up into the air just in time for Sir Topham Hatt to get there. "We can explain sir," Burl spoke up. "No need, go see to your engine, I'll take care of _them." _the man spoke with anger and concern. Once detached Henry and Gordon raced off to catch up to Thomas and Percy, finding them stopped in a siding near one of the stations.

"What happened, why didn't you go to the steam works?" asked Gordon only to trail off at the sight of James. Panting the battered engine was desperately trying to catch his breath, tear streaked face scrunched up with each wave of pain. Burl and Jim walked up to their old friend taking in the damage, Jim taking his hand and running it slowly around the claw hole in his lower boiler. The motion earning him a hiss from the red engine. "It will be alright old boy, we just have to get you to the steam works, can you hold on until then?" Jim spoke softly to the engine. James cracked an eye open, truth be told his vision was a little blurred but he gave a small nod to his driver.

Slowly after they made sure the line was clear, the cavalcade moved out. Thomas coupled in front with Percy behind, Henry to his left and Gordon to his right. On their slow march many engines saw the damage. Reactions ranged from shock, sorrow, and anger, suddenly the red engine didn't seem so different after all. They saw pain etched on his face, something they had all felt before, saw twisted and ragged metal, something they were all made of, saw concern from a loved one, the same they would have received from theirs. Another reaction that was quickly coming about was shame.

The two large engines at either side of him were trying their best at giving him some privacy each had thoughts swirling in their heads. Henry worrying about his mate and Gordon trying to work up the most sincere apology.

Finally after an agonizing forty five minutes they reached the steam works, Victor who had been informed of what had occurred was shock none the less when the group pulled in, the smaller engines, saying their goodbyes and get well soons. Henry saddled up on the next track over as Gordon backed away to leave pausing however in front of the couple.

"James…. I just wanted to say I am sorry for anything and everything I've done. No one deserves what happened to you and I am making it my personal responsibility to see that demon Diesel 10 is scrapped." He ended with a confident angry tone. James smiled wearily at the big blue engine and started to drift off to sleep.

After Gordon departed James was moved into one of the back bays needed for extensive work. Henry was cleared to stay overnight and moved to where he was facing James like they had those nights at the forest station. Placing a soft kiss on the battered engine who looked up and returned the gesture.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked softly as he nuzzled his forehead against the others. "Horrid, absolutely horrid, I feel like I have been gutted for parts." He said giving the other engine a shaky grin.

"You have no idea how scared I was, I thought I was going to lose you." Henry soothed as he stared into the others tired eyes. "Henry…..when does this kind of thing stop?" A small tear falling from the beleaguered red engine. "I don't know, James, I don't know." The two fell asleep foreheads against each other, comforted by the others company.

* * *

Well that took a serious turn for the worst didn't it? I am a horrible person but I had to put some action in it and it was to prove a point in the end. The next chapter will be considerably lighter I assure you. Happy Reading and please review! For those who initially read chapter 8, after publishing I was severely upset with ho it turned out. Very rushed/forced and that isn't my style so I've taken it down for a rewrite. It will be back up soon and thanks to Elizabeth for the review!


	8. Mr Devil and His Imps

First off I want to say thank you to DeviousWeasel and the anonymous guest for the reviews, they are indeed encouraging for someone like me who has never shared their writings before. Without further ado here is the next chapter of Not Like You.

* * *

The last few days had been trying for Henry, the first night he had been granted leave to stay with James, who was still recovering from the attack from the diesels. On the third day he had been called back into service and wasn't happy about it, Sir Topham Hatt's words still ringing in his ears.

"Henry, I realize this may be hard for you but I need you to pick up the slack due to these unforeseen circumstances." The man spoke firmly to the green engine. "But sir! What if he needs me when he wakes up? What if…" "Henry my dear engine, James will be fine, Victor and his team will make sure he is back in working order soon. It's not doing you any good to sit in here and worry either. Ill expect you to run the first slow goods train in the morning." With that the Fat Controller left.

As it stood, Henry was indeed pulling the slow goods train to Barrow, and taking a page out of his mate's book, bitching the whole way. "The old bastard has lost his connection with reality he has! I mean really, was it so much to ask to be able to stay with him until he was at least patched up?" Henry grumbled. Ted spoke up to try to sooth his engine. "Now Henry, he did have a point, you sitting there worrying while they work on him wasn't good for you."

"I suppose if it was your woman you wouldn't do the same." Henry said with a snort. Derek the fireman shook his head sensing he needed to get the conversation out of dangerous waters. "It's not that we wouldn't it's that the railway needed one of its strongest engines back. Gotta keep those gears and pistons in shape for James when he's better." He said with a knowing smirk.

"I suppose, you two do have a point, wouldn't do well to have both of us sick." He said, calming down a bit as they entered Barrow. He was uncoupled and headed to the nearest water tower where he found Percy and Gordon waiting. Percy had finished organizing the next goods train going out and Gordon was waiting for a his driver to come back from the station house, he had been feeling ill for most of their trip.

"Hi Henry, how is spirit James?" the little green engine peeped. "Little Percy, I believe when they built you they did it backwards, coal filled smokebox with an empty bunker." Gordon chided the tank engine.

"He is doing alright Percy, in a lot of pain still, he spends a lot of the time sleeping. The boiler replacement was horrible, I had to leave, and I couldn't watch it." Henry confided in his two friends.

"Dear Lord, I can't even imagine the pain in something like that. I'll have Diesel 10's claw for this and hang it as a trophy above my berth." Gordon growled out. The engine in question had been in quarantine until his fate was decided. The rest of the diesels had their crews arrested and replaced with new people.

"I can't believe I know someone who managed to die, come back as a spirit and almost die again." Percy peeped. Earning an eye roll from Gordon. "Gordon, I am starting to agree with what you said, although I believe all the coal has been burnt out of his smokebox…." Henry remarked with a laugh. Inside his cab, Ted and Derek were wondering what it must be like to be the little green engines crew.

Tired of the insults Percy spoke up. "I may not be a very smart engine, but I know what love is. I support you and spirit James, and always have, now you're making me rethink it. Tell James I hope he feels better." With that the little green engine puffed off leaving two very stunned large engines.

"Did he just quote Forest Gump?" Henry questioned. "That he did, and he actually made it sound profound in some way." Gordon huffed, still in disbelief. "Surprisingly he is right, if only the rest of the engines could see it that way." Henry said with a sigh. "Ah, yes but if they all saw it exactly like that we would have an island full of Percy's. Nobody wants that." Gordon said with a smirk. "You knew what I meant." Henry snapped. The two continued chatting until it was time for Gordon's evening train and Henry's return trip.

In the Steam works, James had slowly awoken to dull pain shooting all over his body. "Ugh, and people wonder why I distrust diesels." He shut his eyes again to try wait out a particularly strong wave of pain. "You ever notice it's always you who gets the short end of the bloody stick." Chided a familiar voice.

"Hello Burl, nothing to do today?" James spoke with a gravelly tired voice. "We decided to come inspect the progress, Jim will be by later. They wanted us to work with the twins again." Burl said with a look of disgust. "Haha, now the twins are not that bad." James said with a knowing smile. "They must have made a mistake and cleaned out your smokebox if you think that." Burl growled at him.

"Nah, just messing with you as always." James said halfway through a yawn. "Still not feeling too well are you big guy?" Burl said propping himself up on James footplate. "Well he's joking with you so he must be filling somewhat better." Burl spoke as he walked through the doors with a large paper bag.

"So what are you two really doing here? Hiding from the twins?" James looked down at his two old friends. "More like hiding from the fat controller. He's been working our asses off!" Jim retorted pulling a long club sandwich and soda out of the bag and tossing it to Burl. "Yes, we've been replacement crews for the twins, that Neville engine and Gordon, let me tell you that was no trip, I will never complain about your attitude again." Burl commented through bites of his sandwich.

"And here I thought pulling the express with such an important engine would have taught you manners." James snorted in disgust at the little bits of sandwich that had landed on his footplate thanks to Burl's speech. "Ah come on, you know you missed us." Jim chided at his engine. "Yes, of course, a giant drink coaster and food table. Totally missed that." James snarked at the two men.

"We could make tea in you if we wanted." Burl said stifling a laugh. "You wouldn't dare!" James screeched. "Oh wouldn't we?" Jim came back with a smile. "Fine then, that would mean being stuck with the twins or Gordon…." James shot back. "Well he's back, that famous bitchy snark has shown itself again." Burl shot back. "Hey guys can we get some music in here? The silence is maddening" he asked. After turning the little radio on the two retreated to his cab.

The two men were chatting while James was left alone with his thoughts. While he had been in the works, he had time to focus on the whirlwind of emotions going on in his life. He had decided that after what had happened to let go of his fears and anxiety. The two things that held him back for so long, he was determined to get rid of, as he thought a song came over the radio and he began to sing. Singing being one of the few things he could do to release stress and tension, his crew had gotten used to it. However this time was different, this time had meaning and purpose behind it.

_[James]_

Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go…

Outside the steamworks Henry had been coming to visit his mate when he heard the singing. Feeling James energy and emotion flowing through him he picked up where the red engine left off.

_[Henry]_  
You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

_[Together]_  
I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
_[James]_  
I let it go

_[Henry]_

and now I know

_[James]_  
A brand new life

_[Henry]_

is down this road

_[James]_  
And when it's right,

_[Henry]_

you always know

_[James]_  
So this time

_[Henry]_

I won't let go

_[James]_  
There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

The two were face to face, each slowly closed their eyes and pressed their forheads together, singing to each other. Jim and Burl watched the exchange in awe, it sounded so perfect, so pure, the two together.

_[Together]_  
I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

_[4x]_  
Won't let you go, don't let me go

As the song trailed off the two met in a passionate kiss, a bit of pent of lust took over the larger green engine, as he pushed forward a bit knocking James into the back bumpers. "Ah, that hurts!" James bit out. Henry stopped at the sound and blushed. "Er, sorry, not sure what came over me." Henry said stuttering.

Taking a minute to register what just happened "I don't think I have ever sang like that in front of anyone before "he admitted a blush coming to his cheeks. "You sounded wonderful dear." Henry reassured as he nuzzled the smaller engines cheek.

"You both sound wonderful together, a perfect complement to my lunch." Burl said with a smile patting the side of his engine. James rolled his eyes at the man before seeing Ted and Derek climb down from Henry's cab. "After hearing that I can't understand why anyone would be against this." Ted shared, climbing up on Henry's footplate.

"Agreed, bunch of ignorant fucks." Jim confirmed with a shake of his head. "How are you feeling James, any better?" Derek asked, turning his attention to the engine who had a pained look on his face. "Tired, achy, and a little sick to be honest." He mumbled, the song had taken a bit more energy than he realized. James closed his eyes for a moment.

"They replaced your boiler right? I bet that must have taken a lot out of you after all." Ted inquired. James, looked over at Henry, then to Jim and Burl with pleading eyes. Catching the memo "Hey guys, I believe we were asked to take one of James trains here in a few minutes right?" Henry prodded. "Yes the 5:30 to Wellsworth." Jim cut in.

"Ah alright boy I forgot, good to see you James," Ted and Derek crawled back in his cab to leave. "See you later tonight without them." Henry gave his mate a short kiss before departing.

"So it's just us three again, listen we have something to tell you." Jim said, both he and Burl getting comfortable on his footplate. "Yeah, James we are so sorry for what happened to you. We should have never left you alone." Burl said hanging his head.

James at first was expecting another joke but looking at the expressions each wore quickly told him it wasn't. "Look guys, nothing that happened was your fault, please don't blame yourselves." He tried to reassure the men.

"No it's just we as your crew have a certain duty of care to our engine, not only are you our bipolar red devil, you're also our best friend." Jim went on, Burl nodding his head with the statement. Looking up to James, he had broken out a smile, a tired smile, but a smile none the less.

"Hmm duty of care huh? Does this come with a massage for an aching engine?" he laughed as the other two raised their eyebrows at him. "This one time I suppose it does, now what exactly is wrong." James directed the two men to areas that had been newly attached or rebuilt and had the two men rubbing circles in no time.

"Ahhhh… consider this an apology accepted." James purred in a dreamlike state. "Well how do you like that Jim? We give a heartfelt apology and end up giving him a rub down." Burl gripped taking a rest to finish his drink. "Hmm, is that the noise you make for Henry, James? Because if so I want no part in that." Jim snickered as the red engines eyes flew open.

"No you nasty little fuck, unlike you and your screeching cat of a wife we do it to tune." James spat back. Burl spit his drink in surprise at the statement. "I thought you were tired!" Jim spat back, upset at the insult. "I am but not enough to let a golden insult opportunity like that go." James smirked in triumph. Jim decided at the moment it was time to take a break and stormed outside. "Touché my red friend" Burl said as he came alongside him.

"I honestly can't wait to get back on the rails." James said softly, only audible to Burl. "Nor can I, and especially Jim, you really like our brother. Our big metal, bipolar, brother who happens to make us money." Burl said with a crooked grin. Looking out at the thunderstorm that had rolled in they heard a familiar whistle.

At that moment Percy came in to the works complaining of a funnel ache. "Hehe, you want to see one of my favorite pass times while I'm stuck in here?" James asked with an evil grin plastered on his face. "Well after meeting his crew the other day all I can say is have at it." Burl said as Jim walked back up. "Alright but you two have to follow my lead alright? Climb in my cab." The two men did as they were told, wondering what was planned for the poor little engine this time.

"Ohhhh Percy…. Peeeerrrrrrccccyyyyy…" he called in a semi ghostly wail. "What?... Ohh hi spirit James. "he said shakily. "Tell me my dear Percy why are you shaking?" he purred at the small engine. "Well my crew says that if you hang around with evil spirits you will eventually be dragged down with them!" he peeped. "ahhh but my dear Percy, you have voluntarily chosen to come into my own personal hell. Even my fire imps are here." On James cue Jim and Burl jumped out of his cab.

The little green engine nearly jumped off the rails, "ah no keep away… I don't want to die!" he squeaked as the pair slowly walked toward him each with their best evil grin plastered on their face. "Percy heed our warning! Do not come seeking the evil spirit James!" Jim called. "Yes or be forced to spend eternity in the smelters pits of hell listening to this red git preach about his red paint!"

That had been enough for little Percy who peeled out of the works as fast as his wheels could carry him. James snorted at the comment while the other two burst out laughing. "You're right James that was fun!" Burl chided to his engine. The three laughed and shared stories until Henry's familiar whistle rang through the air. As the two engines met the men decided it was time to leave, giving James a friendly pat on the boiler and a knowing smirk Burl and Jim exited with Ted and Derek.

"So I saw a little green streak going down the rails on my way here, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Henry said with a grin. "Nope haven't the foggiest." James answered with a grin of his own. "Glad you're feeling better my love," leaning in for a kiss but to his surprise James pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Henry asked worriedly. "No, just promise me that you'll take it easy on me this time?" suddenly the incident from earlier flashed in the green engines mind. "Oh of course how could I forget? You got it, slow and easy." This time their lips met.

Henry slicked at James bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted as he explored his mouth. James too tired to really keep up and quite enjoying the sensation was content to let him have his way.

Breaking apart Henry was met by a large yawn. "Alright seems someone needs their beauty rest." Henry said as James closed his eyes. "Pah says you, looking this good is natural." The red engine half mumbled as sleep overtook him. "Ill bet it does James, ll bet it does." Henry said as he soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alright a rewrite of a fluff chapter, thanks to Fire-Cooking from deviantart for her reviews and Elizabeth for that wonderfully detailed review of chapter 1, I am looking forward to more!


	9. Dreams and Nightmares

Alright, here we go with another chapter of "Not Like You." Thanks again to Elizabeth for the fantastic reviews. Also this story is now up on deviant art as well so two places to enjoy!

* * *

"_James, due to some recent bad publicity we can no longer keep you on our railway" The fat controller stared stone faced at him. _

"_But sir, I haven't done anything!" A terrified James sat in tears. "I'm sorry James but we just can't have your kind on this railway. You'll be sent to the Woodham Brothers later today." With that the fat controller left._

_Sodor's number 5 sat shell shocked and in tears waiting for his soon to be ex fireman and driver. "Woodham brothers? That's the Barry Scrapyards!" he gasped as Jim and Burl walked in, neither making eye contact. He could feel his fire now roaring, he tried to clamp on his breaks but it was no use. _

"_Come on now boy, don't make this harder than it is." Jim called to him. "No please, I'll do anything, please don't take me there!" James pleaded as they continued on their way to the edge of Sodor. His brother Daemon had been taken there a long time ago and never came back! Looking over as they passed Tidmouth Sheds he saw Henry. The large green engine looked up at him then away, tears flowing. _

"_Henry, HENRY, please help!" He called out to his mate to no avail. On the route out he cried out to any and every engine in site only to be ignored. Time felt like it stood still as they reached the Barry Scrapyards, Jim and Burl placed him on a side track a sign above saying. "Defective engines, quick cut up" hanging above. He felt the two leave the cab and vacate the area as an evil familiar laughter and clank of a claw came from the shed. _

_A large black engine similar in build to James backed out of the darkness, coupling up in front of him. "Daemon, is that you?" he puffed nervously. "Welcome little brother….. to eternity." The black engine cackled as he began to pull James into the darkness. _

"_No please come back! Oh why did I come out? Why did I make myself known! Someone, ANYONE HELP!" _

Henry had been awoken by the sound of James screaming, the big green engine looking around to see what was causing his mate stress. Realizing that James was still asleep he set about gently waking him from his apparent nightmare.

"Hey, James come on love wake up." He whispered. James making a disgruntled face and then his eyes shot open looking around wildly to gain his bearings.

Taking a moment to observe his mate, tear soaked face, dark rings under his eyes, beyond scared expression. Yep he had the scrapyard dream again, this was the third night since his return to Tidmouth Sheds that the red engine had awakened in a panic. Henry had taken to sleeping face first in the same birth to be there when he woke up. Sure his tender was out in the cold but hey what else could he do?

"Shhh, I'm here, it's alright just the dream again" he soothed. James looked up at his mate. "Sorry Henry, I keep waking you up and you have the night kipper job."

"Pah, I'm more worried about you, you hardly ever sleep and even though you are out of the works you need to sleep." Henry said through a yawn of his own.

"You both need to sleep." Ted spoke up as he came in to get Henry ready for the day. "Yeah, it's like being asleep at the wheel when you're tired." Confirmed Derek as he stoked Henry's fire.

"You don't have a train till a bit later, try to get some more sleep for me will you?" Henry asked as he was backed onto the turntable.

"Ill try." James said softly, closing his eyes as Henry set off however sleep was not on the menu for him. "There he is!" the familiar voice of John floated through the air. James open a tired eye and smiled at the boys as they entered the berth.

"Where's your man?" Sean joked while James gave another large yawn. "Out bringing home the bacon." James joked back earning a laugh out of the guys. John noticed the disheveled look on the red engine but chose to ignore it for the moment. "Hey listen, sorry we couldn't stop by during your stint at the works, we had some rather exciting things happen." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh do tell!" James said with mock enthusiasm. Earning a chuckle from Sean and a raised eyebrow from John he started anyway. "Well you see we each got new jobs and managed to rent an apartment to ourselves!"

"That's great guys, where are you working and when's the housewarming party?" James asked, happy for his friends. "See told you we should have the party." "Oh come on John we've been through this…" "That's not…" The two argued while James wished he had enough steam to whistle over them.

"So there are our new recruits!" Burl boomed as he entered the sheds.

"New…recruits…?" James repeated nervously as he looked between the boys and Burl. "That's right! These two will be training with us until they can take over an engine of their own." Jim answered walking in with a box of donuts.

"So…I am going…. To have…. All four of you…. In my cab?" James stammered hoping this was all part of a big joke. "Yea aren't you excited?" Burl looked up at him with a knowing grin as the other three climbed up in his cab to begin the lesson.

"Burl, take a good look at me right now. You see my face? Yes? Ok do you see the rings under my eyes?" He asked, getting slightly more irritated as he went on. Burl just nodded his head.

"I haven't had more than 5 hours of sleep these last three days and just finished an extensive works session. What makes you think I am in any position to be a teaching aid?" He growled

"Oh come on now boy it will be alright, Jim and I will be there the entire time." Giving him a pat and climbing up to give the firing lesson.

"Oh that's just perfect, give the sore nearly crippled, dog tired engine the newbies…OW!" he grumbled as Sean managed to hit the fire door with the edge of the shovel.

"Watch it will you?" He snapped back as Jim sent him forward toward the turntable. Suddenly he was jerked to a very abrupt stop and sent backward and forth.

"Oy, can we stop with the circle jerk back there please, I'm getting dizzy!" He growled "Sorry, Jim was showing me the throttle and reverse!" John called up to his friend.

Trying not to ream out his friend he stayed silent and let the boys work, and boy did they work on him. Once out on the mainline Jim let John take over for a little while, much like aa new driver with a car he was a bit too heavy handed for James liking, finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"HEY BRICKS FOR HANDS! Please for the love of all that is holy will please watch what you are doing?" He fumed as they pulled into Prior Station.

Having enough of his supposed friends lip John got down to confront the engine. "Hey, what exactly is you deal today anyway? Part of learning is making mistakes, and I said I was sorry." He spat at the engine.

"You really want to know?" James glared down at the now foursome on the station platform. "Does it have to do with why you look so tired?" Sean hinted.

"Yes, ever since I got back to the sheds I've been having this nightmare, over and over again." James described the dream to the men and a bit of understanding flashed across their faces.

"Each time I get farther in the scrapyard, I see friends I once knew as rusting hulks on the sidelines, it's driving me insane. Seeing my brother this time was awful, dragging me into the darkenss. Worst part is when I call out to Henry, he doesn't even look at me." James said softly.

"Well that would certainly explain why you have been grouchy the past couple of days." Burl commented, his thoughts on that awful dream.

Suddenly the guards whistle rang out, they were late with their train, and the four scrambled into the cab and took off to complete their jobs.

Inside the cab the men talked back and forth. "I wonder what has been causing his dreams?" John posed as the others thought. "You know, vivid dreams like that are often projections of insecurities in the person or in this case engine." Sean answered.

"Well, James was always a bit off kilter in terms of personality as long as I've known him." Jim pondered "Yeah you see he has the constant need to be accepted, and respected. He's never just been happy with himself. We have been with him for 15 years and with Henry is the happiest I've ever seen him but it's as if he can't let himself be happy." Burl mused

"That's what I have noticed about him myself, he will voluntarily or involuntarily make up things to make him unhappy." Jim confirmed Burl's realization.

"Hmm, and this time it's even messing with his sleep." John said connecting the two. "Looking at this particular dream, it seems like he is almost afraid that what he has that's good will leave him. I mean it has Henry and the other engines turning away from him and you two literally driving him to death." Sean said in a dark tone.

"When did you become a psychologist?" John asked with a raised eyebrow "I read in my spare time, unlike you." Sean spat back.

"So what your saying is, he has a fear that all of this will be ripped from him and its causing the nightmares? But what about the part with his brother? He was gone long before we took over." Burl said, breaking the lovers quarrel.

"Well he did almost get killed by some homophobic diesels do it's not like it's unwarranted. As for his brother, I didn't even know he had one." Jim cut in.

"Whoa, wait we just thought he had went to the works for an over hall." Sean asked. The two older man explained what had happened that day.

"Oh My God. Really no wonder he is dead tired, I kinda feel like an ass now." John said shaking his head. "Perhaps he brother represents some regrets he has keeping him chained." Sean suggested. "Seriously just what do you read?" and the two were at it again.

"On another note, I know James can usually hear us back here so I wonder why he hasn't put in his two sense." Jim asked. Burl looked out the window, after a few minutes he came back with a grin.

"The old boy is asleep! Listen you can hear him snore." Sure enough James had fallen straight to sleep on the long journey back to Tidmouth. "Well I'll be damned. Good thing we can pilot him home." Jim said in amazement.

Luckily when they reached the sheds it was empty, as they backed him in Burl took over putting out his fire as to not disturb him. They made to leave the sheds when they heard a heartbreaking sound, James whimpering.

"_No please… Leave me alone… I don't want to die…Daemon it's me please!" _James mumbled in his sleep, his brow furrowed. Burl with a deep sign went over and placed his hands on James side, massaging in small circles. The other three watched in amazement as James expression went from frenzied and afraid to calm and even with a small smile. The other joined in and soon James was in a deep, relaxed sleep.

Henry rolled in a few minutes later looking over at the spectacle. "Boy he has you all wrapped around his funnel." He commented to the humans putting James to sleep as if he were a child.

"It's not like we haven't done it with you, Mr. I'm sick and no one cares…." Derek scolded.

Blushing Henry rolled forward to kiss his mate softly as to not wake him. "You guys better get home, I have some plans made out for James and me tomorrow night and I need you all to help."

"What did you have in mind?" Jim asked, "As long as I get to figure out who Daemon is or was so I can figure out my analysis I am all for it." Sean put it. The group conversed quietly and by the end, the men left with large smiles on their faces. James on the other hand was sleeping like a baby, and snoring like a full grown man.

* * *

Alright, a bit of storyline with a bit of fluff at the end. Thanks to all who reviewed!


	10. The Red Eagle Lands

Alright, now that I've finished my backstory on James in Pitch Black: Bloodlines, I'm on to my main story here with Not Like You. As a side note, I highly suggest going to read Bloodlines before this chapter due to a time skip in this chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed!

* * *

James awoke feeling more tired than he did the previous night, in fact the only thing that woke him up was Burl lighting his fire for the day.

"Oy, what hit me?" he wondered absentmindedly, his body groaning in protest as Jim started him off toward his daily jobs. "Well id say a whole trainload of insomnia caught up with you old boy." Burl answered back.

"Speak of the devil, you couldn't wake me before striking the match?" James grumbled as they moved  
onto the turntable. "We weren't even sure if we could get you up as heavy as you fell asleep last night." "Yeah, we thought you might have finally went peacefully in your sleep." The two men sniggered as a familiar cross look started to display across James face.

"Zip it you two, I've seen gray hair on both of your heads lately." He snapped. "Aye but that isn't from age, it's from stress from dealing with you!" Jim laughed as James just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I may be old but I still have awhile, there are a few engines I'm not ready to see just yet." He growled softly.

The two men stared in silent disbelief at what they had just heard. "Did he just admit that he was old?" "Better yet did he just say something about his past?" they shot back to one another.

"I heard that, and don't get used to it, just shaking off the cobwebs is all." The red engine snapped back at the two men. "What are we doing today anyway?"

"Well we've got some work up in the shunting yards and a couple shipments to take down to the docks, working with Edward mostly." Jim explained as they entered the yards.

"Figures, first day back is full of trucks." James huffed as they got busy arranging a train for Murdock headed to the mainland. He watched as the large engine pulled into the yard, blowing a friendly whistle to the smaller engine.

"Hey James, something peculiar happened while I was unloading the other day at the mainland docks. You wouldn't happen to have a twin would you?" as he spoke James felt his water go cold.

"At one time yes, but he has been long gone by now." James sat with a worried expression. "Anyway, I've got more work to do here, have a good run Murdock." He said and was off with a turn of his wheel.

* * *

On his way to the mainland bridge Murdock met up with Henry at a signal. "Hey Henry, I've got a bit of a puzzling situation for you."

Confused the green engine raised an eyebrow, signaling the other to continue. "When I was at the mainland docks the other day I ran across another engine that was nearly identical to James, in fact I thought it was him until I saw his face."

'Have you asked James about it?" Henry mused as he thought about the engine his mate had mentioned in his nightmare.  
"Well I tried but James brushed it off real quick and I had to leave." His words being drowned out by Henry's thoughts. "It couldn't be….could it?"

"Hey Murdock, will you be going back to the same place today? If so where was the engine?" The green engine was developing a plan, hoping that his hunch was right.

"I am, he and the others were huddled in an old shed, either awaiting restoration or a scrappers torch I imagine." "If you see him will you please ask if he is, or knows of an engine named Daemon?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Certainly, looks like you've got a plan?" Murdock asked as he started across the bridge. "Of course, thank you!" Henry called back. Murdock whistling in reply.

"I hope this works out…"

* * *

In the mainland shipping yards Murdock was looking for the engine in question after dropping off his manifest. Finding him in the same shed, this time with more engines surrounding him.

"Hey there big guy, back again so soon?" he called to Murdock as the large engine rolled up to them. "That I am, and I have….a bit of an odd request. Do you or any of you know of an engine named Daemon?"

The looks of shock and sorrow then recognition flashed across the engines faces. "How do you know that name?" another similar engine barked from the side of the shed. "I was asked to ask you by an engine on the railway I work for.

"I don't trust him, what railway are you from?" a large tank engine snapped from the corner. "I didn't mean anything by it, and I work for the North Western Railway." Murdock asserted proudly.

"I am sorry for our defensiveness, we have had a rough couple of years, and did you say the North Western?" The front engine asked, uncertain as to whether he heard the name right.

"That's right, you've heard of it?" "Yes a long time ago, my brother was purchased by the controller of the North Western, tell me is there an engine named James there?" the others looked to Murdock with hope in their eyes.

Murdock just smiled and asked his driver to call back to Henry's crew with the news. "So this is what Henry was cooking up."

* * *

Henry was stopped at the Wellsworth station when he got the news from Murdock. "This is perfect, all I have to do is set it up." The green engine was positively giddy with the prospect of such a surprise for his mate.

"Careful old boy, are you sure James wants to see his old family? Seems like a lot of tension between them if he has nightmares about them. "Ted warned, trying to keep his engine grounded.

"I think it will be ok Ted, I just have to talk to the fat…." "Talk to me about what Henry?" Henry quickly explained the situation. "I think it is a splendid idea Henry, Ill arrange for Murdock and Edward to help pick them up. After a few seconds in his office, Edward was on his way to help pick up the engines in question. Henry however went to collect James for his surprise tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland, "So your names are? Murdock questioned while the paperwork was signed for transport and his crew checked the individual engines to see if they could still move under their own power.

The tank engine from earlier a dreadnaught type was the first to speak. "My names Decker, short for Declan. The scourge of the… " He said proudly "No, not again you old bastard. I've been listening to your mouth for years now." Another rolled up with a glare. "My names Wolf btw." "Any I've put up with your damn lip for how many years now _Eustace? _

"Stop it the both of you!" Another tank engine spat at the arguing pair. "Oh put a sock in it Leonidas you old tea pot!" "Now you've gone a bit too far don't you think?" The twin of the other tank engine puffed out. "Why do you always have to take up for him Xerxes?" Decker spat as the whole argument came to a head. The lead engine, closed his eyes and with a big puff whistled loud enough to bust glass.

"Enough! We have a change not only to see our brother but to get out of this god forsaken shed and all you idiots can do is argue?!" The others startled by their leader's outburst looked downcast.

"Sorry Eagle…." They said almost like kids apologizing to a parent.

Murdock after watching the display coupled up in front of the twin tank engine Leonidas and Xerxes. Edward who had come in between the argument was coupled in front of Decker. Wolf and Eagle could run on their own and were steamed up by two relief crews.

"I can see where James gets it from…." Murdock whispered to Edward. "No shit." Edward spat not looking forward to the ride home, James got on his nerves enough but these guys?

"At least I don't have to be shunted." Wolf laughed at Decker. "You little fucker when I get fixed I'll!" Eagle, once again silenced them with his whistle. "I said enough, one more word and I'll ask this blue engine to leave you here to rot!"

Edward chuckled at the exchange not unlike he and the twins interacted. "Say old fellow what is your name anyway?" "Me, I'm Edward, I've had quite a few adventures with your brother." A big smile shot across Eagle's face as the cavalcade moved out. "Really? Do tell."

* * *

By this time Henry and James were spending some quality time together at their favorite forest spot. John and Sean had joined them, all aware of what Henry's surprise was. While they were waiting Sean decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since the nightmare first started.

"James, who exactly is Daemon?" A surprised and sad look flashed across his face in recognition of the name. The others looked around at him expectantly.

"Well, since I'm being put on the spot, I suppose it's story time." James growled but begrudgingly began to tell his tale. **(For the story please see Pitch Black: Bloodlines.)** When he finished the others sat in awe. "Ok question and answer time I suppose."

"So that's why you are so skittish when we took over." Burl mussed. "Wait a minute, you stole others contracts?" Henry gasped at his mate. "I was damn good at it too." James purred until seeing the frown on Henry's face. "It was a different time then love, kill or be killed. I'm not like that anymore."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, you're still an ass!" Jim joked as the red engine smirked. "And proud of it. What I wouldn't give to see them again. I… "He was cut off by a distinct whistle, one echoing through him and time. "No it can't be…." Suddenly the whistle sounded again this time joined by a chorus of others. As if he had be thrust back in time, Eagle, Wolf, Decker, Leonidas, and Xerxes rounded the bend into their station. "I can't… I can't believe…." James spluttered, almost in shock, he hadn't seen these engines in 60 years!

"Close your mouth little man you'll catch flies that way." Eagle smirked, small tears welling up at the sight of his long lost brother.

"Oh shut it you old teapot!" James spat back softly. Time and space slowed around that magical forest that evening as the red eagle landed one more time.

* * *

So this is going to be fun for the engines of Sodor eh? Next chapter will be much longer and more substance.


	11. Welcome

Alright, big tying together scene from the previous chapter, now to see how brothers catch up over time. Enjoy!

* * *

James sat in awe as his family, his past sat in the flesh or metal as it were, in front of his very eyes. Then, remembering his mate and the "surprise" he turned to Henry. "How did you manage this?"

"A big yellow birdy gave me a clue and I took it and ran of course." The big engine smirked triumphantly while looking over at Murdock who was none to amused with being compared to a bird.

"On that note, Edward and I will be taking them over to the steam works." Murdock glanced back at Decker, Leonidas and Xerxes. The latter giving nervous looks to being separated again. "Don't worry about it guys we will be there soon." James gave a reassuring glance before they set off leaving him, Henry, Eagle and Wolf at the station.

"They will be alright won't they?" Wolf gave a glance around to the two North Western Engines. "Of course, if little man here says they will be than they will." Eagle said with a proud smile, casting a glance at his younger brother.

"After all these years you still call me little man, does that make you the old man then?" James said with a smirk. "Alright I'm getting tired of all these weird references!" Burl called from his cab. "Ah forgot to introduce the imps, my driver Jim, and fireman Burl." Jim just gave a polite wave while Burl made a gun sign with his hand and pretended to shoot himself in the head earning a laugh from the two Ashton engines.

"Burl what the hell did you do back there?" James huffed at the man. "first I didn't do anything, second why is it always me? Why couldn't it have been Jim?" "Oh no you don't leave me out of this…." "Traitor…" The two men argued in his cab.

Eagle then glanced over at the larger green engine with James. "Whose this then James?" he wondered, although he knew answer. Henry glanced over to James, a bit nervous as to the reaction they might receive. "This is Henry, my mate." James said nervously, after a short pause.

Wolf looked to his leader, truthfully what other did with their personal lives was none of his business, when he had first heard words of this nature all of those years ago he had been supportive but overshadowed by Daemons then unknown motives. Now, that he was free of it he gave his brother a smile and a nod to which James responded with a simple acknowledging smile of his own.

"You know, you always had a thing for black fives, of in this case a green five." Eagle laughed after a few seconds of tense silence. To this Henry raised a curious eyebrow, and James, a furious blush to his cheeks, and a roar of laughter from his cab.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?" James sat fuming. "Of course, you were always little man for a reason." "Alright old man, can you still turn a wheel? Or have your wings been clipped? James sneered as his firebox roared. "Alright, let's fly."

Soon the two engines were lined up and speeding down the line to the steam works, Henry and Wolf following behind. To Henry, the sight was beautiful, his love was racing, laughing, joking, like he had never seen him before. The green engine was feeling rather proud of himself for getting this together.

To James it was as if they had went back in time to that first race along the old line when he was newly made. Wheels churning, firebox roaring, himself laughing… Wait…laughing? He had to admit that he was at peace with himself in the small period of bliss. He had to do something for Henry although he didn't know exactly what.

* * *

Approaching the steam works they spotted the others inside with a familiar black top hat in the midst. "Welcome to the North Western" he boomed proudly at the new engines who looked at him with a mixture of confusion and happiness. "While you are here you will be restored to your original working order and repainted so be thinking about what color you would like. After that you will be assigned jobs and crew. I hope you will find the NWR to be a pleasant place to live and work, good evening to you all." With that the fat controller left.

James who had stopped just short of the works had a thought come to mind, and slid, much like he did on his first day decades ago into the midst of the engines. "Well I see the years haven't knocked any sense into you." Decker hissed after James came to a screeching stop. "Haha, good show old boy!" Burl yelled from his cab. "I see you've rubbed off on your crew." Leonidas said eyeballing the men.

"Hey now, it's the other way round here." Jim butted in as the other engines laughed at their antics. "Yes you've got a pair of good ones, unfortunately we were not as lucky after you left." Xerxes said with a downcast face. James looked at his family with a heavy heart, what had they suffered that he was spared from? "What happened to you guys?" he asked after summoning up a bit of courage.

Silence fell then Wolf cleared his throat to begin. "It was pretty hard after you left, then one day I was bought by the LNER as a shunting engine, I was picked on a lot for being what they called a "backwoods" engine. One day I was asked to take a train that was much too heavy, I initially refused but with the threat of the scrapper's torch I decided to try. About halfway through the strain was too much and I burst my safety valve. When the owner finally came with another engine I was called every name in the book, stupid hick engine, useless scrap iron, etc and was left in one of the back sheds. Later we were all gathered together for restoration but the company ran out of funds."

When he was finished Decker started with his own tale. "I was the only one left on the old Ashton and for some reason he thought I could take the work of what was seven engines, I toiled up and down those hills and valleys, a new part getting worn and eventually broken each year. His excuse was he just didn't have the money for upkeep. Finally he came to me one day and asked me if I wanted to see Daemon, and that he was for closing the railway and I was headed for scrap. The next day was the day he was murdered, got his just rewards I suppose, I sat in our old shed for years after counting the wormholes in the board. "

Leonidas and Xerxes began their story after." We were sold to the London city port as shunting engines, It was alright for a while until the diesels started to show up. The salt water and air didn't seem to get to them as it did us and we began to rust, by that time most steam engine shops were closed and there were no replacement parts so we were put up for sale and left to rust in a shed near the sea."

Finally Eagle rolled forward and with downcast eyes began his tale. "I was sold with Daemon to the Barry scrapyard. We were parked together for the longest time, he told me what he had done for you and that he had no regrets but for you to know the truth." He said looking up to James. "I do, and I am forever grateful to him." Eagle closed his eyes as his mind brought back the awful memory. "Then that faithful day arrived. He knew his time was up, and he was hauled into the scrapper's bay. I..I… I couldn't do anything, I felt so helpless." Eagle closed his eyes, tears welling on each side. James and the other engines mirrored the expression. Henry, who had been sitting next to James had lost his battle with his emotions and was bawling like a baby. Ted just patted his side in response, Derek, Burl and Jim sat transfixed with the stories.

"There was nothing you could do." James said softly trying to console his brother. "I couldn't help him and I couldn't help you, I watched the turmoil well up inside of him after what he had done to you, then for years after I was too blinded to see that what you are has nothing to do with the engine you are and have become, I'm so sorry, for him and for you."

"_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come to take away the pain_

_There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free and I can't see another way  
I can't face another day_

_Tell me where, did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything so differently but I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_

_There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free and I can't see another way  
I can't face another day_

"I forgive you Eagle, and I'm sure Daemon does too." James spoke as Eagle looked around at the engines gathered around him, all wore supportive smiles, even those he had just recently met.

_I can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
When I look around I see  
This place, this time, this friend of mine_

_I know it's hard but you found somehow  
To look into your heart and to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength to carry on_

_I see the path from this dark place, I see my future  
Your forgiveness has set me free  
Oh and I can see another way  
I can face another day!"_

_I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future  
I see the path from this dark place  
I see the future_

_I see the path from this dark place  
I see the future  
I can see the  
I can see the"_

By this time other engines had been attracted to the Steam Works to meet the new arrivals. Gordon, who was having a nice chat between Leonidas and Xerxes, Thomas and Percy who looked up to Decker with wonder, the older tank engine taking great pride in telling his exaggerated tales. In the corner Wolf was flirting with Emily, and the two brothers Eagle and James were sharing stories with Edward.

"My James you certainly have a group of friends, I don't believe I've ever seen a gathering of this many different types?" Eagle laughed at the unusual gathering. "Hey guys, this reminds me of a song from back on the old Ashton branch." Decker roared across the works. "The family song?" Xerxes questioned, a smile rising on his face. "That's the one, say James do you remember it?"

"Yes, oh great one, lead it off." Burl sniggered as a James blushed, he'd never sang in front of this many engines and people before. "Come on little man, let's do it, loud enough to where Daemon can hear! Filled with courage and a dash of vanity he began.

_**James:**__ Everyone's invited this is how we live  
__**X and Leo:**__ We're all here for each other, __**James**__: happy to give  
__**All:**__ All we have we share and all of us we care  
__**Decker:**__ So Come On_

_**Ashton Group:**__ Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy givin' and takin'  
To the friends we're makin'  
There's nothin' we won't do  
Welcome to are family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival you know  
And best of all we're here to share it all_

_**Eagle**__: There's a bond between us nobody can explain  
__**X and Leo**__: It's a celebration of life and seein' friends again  
__**James:**__ I'd be there for you  
__**Together: **__I know you'd be there for me too  
So Come On_

Welcome to are family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is our festival you know  
And best of all we're here to share it all

_**Eagle:**__ Remembering love ones departed  
__**Together:**__ Someone near to your heart  
Finding love, planning a future  
__**Together:**__ Telling stories and laughing with friends  
Precious moments you'll never forget_

_**Eagle: **__This has to be the most beautiful  
The most peaceful place I've ever been to  
It's nothing like I've seen before  
When I think how far I've come I can't believe it  
Yet I see it  
__**Together:**__ And then I see family  
I see the way we used to be  
Come On_

_**All Join in Sodor and Ashton Engines:**_

Welcome to are family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy givin' and takin'  
To the friends we're makin'  
There's nothin' we won't do

_Welcome to are family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival you know  
And best of all we're here to share it  
We're here to share it all_

A chorus of cheers and laughter arose from the group as the finished. "I'll be damned, now I know where James gets the voice from." Jim laughed. Meanwhile Edward and Murdock were sulking to what was to be the death of peace and quiet on the railway as they knew it.

"Yes sir, he learned from the best, it's one of the best ways to get the ladies…er I mean…" Eagle spluttered as he looked at James. "Well I must say, it certainly got me but I am no lady!" Henry spat jokingly to the other engine. Soon after Victor ran most of the other engines out of the works for the night. Decker was looking forward to working with the younger tank engines, fancying himself a role model. The twin tank engines agreed to work as station pilots until more permanent arrangements could be made. Wolf and Eagle had eagerly accepted the invitation to help run a new line opening with James. Eagle however was about to receive an even bigger surprise.

"Hey, imps, where did John and Sean go?" James called to his crew. "Dunno, the fat controller came to grab them before the impromptu Disney musical started up." Burl teased, suddenly the trio in question came into the sheds. "Ah Eagle I have your new crew assignment." The engine in question jaw dropped as James burst out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Is this why you forgave me earlier? You had payback planned?" "Nope had no clue." "Alright you two, just no make out sessions in my cab." "Us? Never….."

After the introductions the engines were left to sleep. James, stopping in front of Henry like always. "I hope you know I love you more now than ever, this has been the best present I have ever received." He gave the large engine a passionate kiss, before pulling a part and James nuzzling his head against Henry's for the night. For James tonight there were no nightmares, instead he met Daemon on an open plane. "They are your responsibility now, watch over them. I'll see you on the other side." He asked of James. "Always my brother, see you on the other side." Sleep resumed peacefully that night.

Eagle, watched the exchange from a far, with a low sigh he smiled, his family was together truly together, and he would not let anything get in the way this time. With that he smiled and started to fall asleep when he heard a whistle, one he recognized, he looked around to see if anyone else had heard it. To his dismay none had. The whistle, in the wind sounded again, and suddenly a huge gust of wind blew in the works. The words "Well done my brother." Floated in the air making Eagle shiver a bit then recognizing the voice he responded softly." Thank you my brother." Feeling at ease he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Lot's of feels, fluff and back story, hope you enjoyed!


	12. Slice of Life

Alright, here comes the next chapter of Not Like You down the pipe, hope everyone's been enjoying it! Also this chapter includes some Blackadder goes forth references, if you don't know the show I highly suggest you check it out if you like British comedy.

* * *

"Percy, your brain, for example. Is so minute, that if a hungry cannibal cracked your head open, there wouldn't be enough to cover a small water biscuit." Xerxes growled impatiently at the small tank engine. He who had been partnered with Percy for the day while Leonidas went with Thomas, was not pleased with his new partner. The two, Leo and X had been painted silver with blue lining and gold with red respectively in honor of their namesakes in history.

"Aw but come on X its fun!" Percy chirped as he took a run and go, slamming into the trucks and watching them fly into the buffers. "Percy, do you ever think it's that sort of thing that makes the trucks want to run engines off the rails?"

"Nah, my crew says their just mindless things, not capable of much thought." Percy stated as he continued playing with the cars. "Hmm indeed, something tells me there is one more mindless entity around here besides the trucks." X mumbled as he continued to work around the yard, assembling the next few trains out.

In the distance a familiar whistle floated through the air, "Leonidas! Thank the maker, I was about to either commit suicide or homicide depending on the next riveting topic he was set to poison the air with." X spat as Leo and Thomas entered the yard, the latter making his resentment known by the look on his face.

"Oh he's not that bad, it's just his crew, and… well, engines tend to take after their crews right?" Thomas tried to defend his friend to a skeptical reception.

Just then the engine in questions crew disembarked from the cab, "Ah Mr. Baldrick, Mr. Darling! Welcome!" The first man in question had filthy blond hair, ragged clothes to which could be smelled across the yard, thick glasses, and an eternally confused look on his face. The other had a rather mousey look about him, long nose, beady eyes, pressed look, actually scratch that, he looked like a rat.

"Well that explains a lot." X gapped at the sight in front of him. "Yeah his crew always fights and it's driven Percy into an almost childlike state." Thomas whispered.

"Ah, still wouldn't cover a water biscuit though." X concluded as they continued about their work.

* * *

"Ack you boys are about a boring as a game of solitaire!" Decker growled, not enjoying his days' work with Duck and Oliver one bit. Originally he was supposed to work with Thomas and Percy but a sudden increase in traffic on the little western line demanded his presence. Decker, had requested to be painted hunter green after his works session to remind him of the forests he worked alone through all those years ago.

"There are two ways of doing things, the…" "If you say that one more time Ill knock you silly, James should have left you in the flooded tracks among your own kind." Decker cut Duck off mid-sentence. All morning the green panier tank engine had been trying to correct his techniques, wrong way to couple up, too rough with the trucks, pulling away too quickly, the dreadnaught tank engine had, had enough.

Oliver had, at first been put off by the new comer's brashness but had soon warmed up and was sitting on the far siding trying to contain his laughter over the exchange.

"I should have known a brother of James wouldn't have any manners, oh well, perhaps you will learn some if you stick around long enough." Duck said with disgust as Decker riled up for another spat.

"Now what's this you've got against James then? He growled. "Well besides being one of the rudest, most uncouth, big mouthed, bastards I've ever had the misfortune to cross tracks with?" he spat as Oliver just looked on in shock.

"Hmm, what happened James chose Henry over you?" Decker laughed at the now fuming Engine. "You know, I had a response but I'll be the bigger engine and just roll away." Duck said to himself as he left, he had to get these guys off the island, one James was bad enough but six?"

"Pah! Bigger Engine? James and I have you beat in more ways than one!" Decker laughed at the notion and continued what he was working.

Oliver, still sitting in the siding was trying to decide whether to stay out of it or make sure it went no further.

* * *

"Ow damn you two can you take it easy? This eagle isn't ready for the big nest in the sky!" Eagle groaned at the heavy handed touch of John and Sean in his cab. Jerking slowly into the station with a load of coal he took a moment to rest.

"Sorry Eagle, I'm still a bit nervous about all of this. " John admitted as they got out onto the platform to sign off on the delivery manifest. "I told you not to press so hard on the lever." Sean cut in on the platform. "You aren't any better, sometimes I have way too much steam, sometimes not enough. I get that you're learning but can you go a little faster?" he scolded the young fireman.

"Well how about you help us out, give us a few hints?" John hinted up the large engine. Eagle, had requested to be a slightly darker red than James with black and sky blue lining, all in all he thought he looked pretty sharp.

"Me? The engine giving the driver training? Who ever heard of such a thing….." he questioned with a smirk at the two young men. Climbing back into the cab." Well if you would rather have more of THIS." He said jerking down on the throttle hard sending Eagle forward with a jolt. "Ok ok, fine, ill help, just don't do that again!"

Wolf, who had chose a new coat of black with silver stripes was working a long with Emily taking building material to a new building site at Cronk.

"So what do you think of the Island so far?" she questioned at they sped along. "It's beautiful, the scenery, the atmosphere, the _company…."_ He answered earning a blush from the female engine in question. The two had been almost inseparable since he had come to Sodor, he had tried to get dating tips from James but those proved to be… ineffectual to say the least. Resulting in a fangirlish rant from Emily about details of James and Henry's relationship he had no interest in knowing and had him wondering whether smoke box bleach was a thing.

Nevertheless he had secured a date with the sterling engine for this evening and he was going to make the best of it.

* * *

And where was the red engine in question? Why snoring loudly in his berth after doing an impromptu mail run and taking the kipper for Henry as a thank you for bringing his family back to him. Henry who had been out and about for most of the day rolled in placing a small kiss on his mate's forehead.

"Hmm good morning to you two hun." He said with a yawn. "Morning? It's 6 in the afternoon James, you've been out all day. Ive missed seeing your tender down the line."

"A result of being out all night." James said in a silky sweet voice that made Henry's boiler feel like it was full of butterflies.

"Indeed, night owls do tend to have more fun." Henry said slowly pushing on James' buffers. Capturing the red engines lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, granted after a bit of teasing. The two's tongues played back and forth until interrupted unceremoniously by…

"I can't believe that damn Great Western Bastard!" Decker had rolled in for the evening, looking over and just noticing the state of his brother and mate. "Oh Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Carry on."

However that was not to be as Wolf, Eagle, X, and Leo all came in with their individual gripes of the day, each one driving a bullet into what was becoming a fleeting moment of romance for the two until the death kneel of Jim and Burl showing up for their night trains sealed the deal.

"Looks like we all walked in on something special?" Burl mused up quietly at his engine. James looked down at his fireman with a none too amused expression. "I'll take that as a yes." Burl said as he climbed up to start James' fire.

Henry, didn't exactly like having James doing the night trains, especially with what had occurred with the diesels, but understood that the fat controller's orders were concrete. He was also not very good at masking his concern. "Henry dear, I'll be alright, I've got two hard headed imps with me, who much like dogs haven't left my side since that horrible day." James said as the two men's eyes narrowed at the back handed comment.

"Plus after the mayhem my brothers cause it's nice to get some time to myself." He said giving Henry one small peck on the lips before steaming into the night unaware that he was being watched and followed by a hungry claw.


	13. Our War Game

Alright another quick more substantial update!

James chuffed along into the night with the mail train trying to clear his mind. "Clear night, with a full moon." Jim mused giving a wink to his counterpart. Then all of a sudden Burl unleashed a mighty wolfish howl nearly making the engine underneath jump off the rails.

"What the hell was that for?" James growled, not liking the joke one bit. "Oh come on, we were just trying to get a reaction you've been quiet all night." Jim called up to his engine.

"I was trying to enjoy the calm of the evening, unlike you two blithering idiots." He spat back. "Looky here Jim I didn't know werewolves were bright red!" Burl laughed much to his engines dismay. "Knock it off you two, I've had a bad feeling all night." He said with a worried glance around

"Bad feelings, eh? Henry get the better of you last night?" Burl joked again up at his engine. "No not like that you damn bastard. I just have a feeling something is off about tonight, I just want to get this over and done with."

"What do you think is going to happen? Those diesels have been taken care of and we're with you." Burl added a little more seriously.

"Most have been taken care of, one on the other hand still remains, and somehow that doesn't make me feel a whole lot better." He snarled as they pulled into the last station of the night. Having taken both the kipper and the mail train the red engine was indeed tired letting out a large yawn as he was uncoupled. "Yeah I'm feeling these late nights too old boy." Burl said in agreement patting him on the side. "Yeah my wife is having a fit over them." Jim said "As opposed to the many other reasons that happen during the night to which she could have a fit?" James smirked as he pulled out in route back to the sheds.

Along the way James thought he heard the purring of an engine behind him. "Hey guys, is there anyone behind us?" he asked. The two men looked behind him and saw nothing. "Not that we can see, don't go crazy on us now James!" James, chalking it up to nothing kept going until he heard the noise again, this time louder. This time his crew heard it too, looking out the side of his cab to their horror was Diesel 10.

"Oy step on it old boy! That crazy bastard is on our tails!" Jim cried as he opened up James regulator to full throttle. James thundered down the rails blowing his whistle like mad, hoping someone, anyone could hear him. Dawns first light dancing over head as he ran, "You can't run forever! I will finish you off one way or another, your scream was so delicious that I long to hear more!" Diesel 10 growled with a snap of his claw.

"What the hell is wrong with that thing?" Jim called as it got closer to James' tender. "I have no fucking clue but we should have crushed it with the claw when we had the damn chance!" Burl bellowed back shoveling coal like mad. "Come on old boy come on!" The chanted to the vastly tiring engine.

Back in the sheds the other engines were just getting their fires started when they heard a familiar whistle. "What on earth is he…" Henry muttered and then listened to the tone of the whistles, fast, shrieking, loud. "Somethings wrong," the big green engine called to his crew. "Somethings wrong let's go!" he yelled as he started out of the birth. "Henry what's wrong?" Eagle called then as he heard the whistles he started out telling the others to stay on standby. Then they saw James race by, terror written across his face, followed by Diesel 10.

"That bastard!" roared Gordon as he raced out to follow Eagle and Henry. The three giving chase, hoping that the red engine would be alright.

James was growing more tired by the second, he needed water and fast, he heard the familiar whistles behind him trying to get the Diesel off his tail. Gordon, riding behind the warship class Diesel gave a mighty charge, ramming him, nearly knocking him off the rails. While he was distracted Henry raced by to catch up with James only to be cut off by Diesel 10s claw.

"Damn it." He spat, he could see his mate on the track ahead, panting with effort and they were running out of time, soon they could be at the shunting yards, an easy place to block him in at. Gordon tried again and this time Henry got around and up to James.

"Are you alright?!" he called. "I'm nearly out of water and coal and I'm dead tired. He called through panting, gasps for breath. Eagle rolled behind Henry, "hey James, no idea what's going on and you owe me an explanation later but I've got a plan."

Already briefing Gordon they set into action, James as expected rolled into the shunting yards coming to a nervous stop with the warship diesel behind him. He was nearly shaking in his frame but he trusted his brother, mate, and friend.

"Well well, looks like your friends have abandoned you. Before I dismantle you however I want to see your face." He allowed James enough room to turn to face him on a nearby turntable.

"Alright now that I am facing you, I just have one question to ask you. Do you fear death?" James asked in an oddly calm voice.

"My dear engine I don't think you should be the one asking that." He advanced on the red engine. "Come on little man, use your old wit and charm." Eagle whispered, waiting for his signal.

"No now you see, I used to be afraid of death, especially after you almost showed me the door out of this life. It was then I realized that I will go when it is my time, and that was not then…nor is it NOW!

Gordon roared forth coupling himself to the diesel and dragging him backward, Henry's crew had went to get the crane to which coupled onto D10s snapping claw. Eagle then coupled onto the crane, he pulling one way and Gordon the other ripped the claw from the top of the warship Diesel a screech of pain echoing through the yard.

"What, what have you done to me?" he cried as he stared at his now disconnected arm dangling in the air. "Made sure you could never hurt anyone else ever again." "You'll pay for this! You will all pay, the diesels will avenge me, and we will take over this island, enjoy your last days alive." Diesel 10 roared as he scampered away.

"Oh D10! Bring it with your Diesels, I do enjoy hearing your screams!" James called after him with a cocky smirk.

The trio made their way home, Henry shunting James to the berth, Eagle keeping a watchful eye, and Gordon dragging his trophy arm that he did indeed hang above his berth.

"What? Human's put animal trophies on the wall why can't I?" he grumbled over the others initial disgust. "Yes but those are different species." Thomas spat back. "Yes but you are making the assumption that D10 is an actual engine instead of a demon in a metal cloak." Gordon called back. "Touché" Thomas admitted.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Henry said for the 100th time since returning to the sheds. "Yes sweetheart, he never laid a claw on me. "He said with a shutter causing Henry to give him a skeptical look.

"I'm just really tired is all, I was exhausted before the chase began and now I feel like my wheels are going to fall off. "He confided. "Besides, I have a feeling this isn't going to be the end of the conflict."

"I have a sad feeling that you are right, I just don't want to leave you alone right now." Henry whispered, rubbing his forehead against his mate affectionately.

"I will be alright, I promise Henry, besides, I've got the two imps, and as much as I hate to say it, I would have been in much worse shape without them this morning." He said looking down at the two men who were setting up two makeshift hammocks in the corner of the shed next to James.

"Go on old boy, we will be here to watch over him." Burl gave the larger green engine a reassuring grin. "Alright then, he gave this mate one quick but passionate kiss and steamed out to tell the Fat Controller of the mornings events.

Eagle looked over intent on asking James what had spawned the mornings madness but found him in a deep sleep already as was his crew. "Come with me and I will explain, we need to put the whole island on alert." Gordon said quietly leading him and the rest of the Ashton crew out of the shed, closing the doors to James as they went.

"As Gordon explained, the more enraged they became. "He did that kind of damage to James? Wolf sat horrified. "Yes, and I am afraid what transpired this morning was only the start of worse things to come between the Steam Engines and the Diesels." Gordon relayed in a worried tone.

"You helped keep our brother alive, therefor we are with you till the end." Leonidas puffed up confidentially. "Who knew James could stir up so much trouble over just having different preferences? Xerxes mused. "To me it looks like the Diesels have been looking for a justification for getting rid of us old steamers for quite a while, seems like James just gave them a way to channel their misguided anger." Eagle chimed back in.

"Well, we are pretty good at war games." Decker purred, thinking back to the days of robbing and plundering at the old days of Ashton. Thomas and Percy perked up at this, Edward rolled his eyes.

"Whatever is coming we must stick together, no matter the end result." Gordon said as the others blew their whistles in solidarity.

Back in the shed Henry had returned and was now relaxing, his face nuzzled into James. "Henry, whatever happens, I'm with you to the end." "As am I my love." He responded, "As are we old boy." Came from the corner where his crew camped out. Smiling the two drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

On the opposite side of the island a mixture of outrage and the revving of engines filled the air.


	14. Brother United

Alright, here is part 1 of the two part finale of Not Like You, I do plan to have several spin offs in the future but for now I feel it has run its course and It is time to move on.

The air was thick with tension on the island of Sodor since the incident between James and Diesel 10. The diesels siding with their wounded leader and the steam engines rallying around James. Of course there were exceptions like Boco, Mavis, Salty, and Daisy who sided more with the steam engines then their own kind. Nasty exchanges between the two groups had begun to happen.

Thomas and Decker had been double heading an extra-long train of rock from the quarry when they ran across Arry, and Bert who promptly moved ahead of them to block the line at the next station.

"Oy just what do you think you are doing?" Decker exclaimed, infuriated at the thought of being late.

"Hey Arry do you hear something?" "Yeah Bert, it's the sound of the diesels taking over, what with these old steamers being late and missing shipments." The two cackled back and forth.

"Right that's it, Thomas we've got weight and momentum let's show these two that the steamers aren't here to play." Decker commanded to a nervous Thomas.

The two started to rock backwards along the line as soon as they were cleared by the signal man who had been watching the mess from above.

"Alright Decker, we're ready….3….2…..1 go!" Thomas yelled as they took off at full speed, the weight of the trucks behind them.

"Uh, Bert do you hear that?" "Hear what…" SLAM!

Decker slammed full force into the back of Arry who was knocked halfway off the tracks and into the ballast. His twin took off and switched over just before he was hit.

"Oy next time think before you mess with us old steamers you bunch of bastards!" Decker cheered as they passed leaving two cross, hurt and sulking diesels.

Of course the Diesels were not going to take that laying down.

Latter on Edward, Leonidas, and Percy were working at the docks when Diesel himself bustled in. On the docks there was a machine that packaged goods in large crates for transport, small engines like Percy were used to push goods on the machine to which cranky would then load onto the ships.

Seeing his chance Diesel pushed the small green engine on the platform who was then covered in a large tarp, snickering as he went.

Edward seeing the black diesel leaving the docks with a gleeful look became suspicious and began to look around for the others. He spotted Leonidas but not Percy.

"Hey Leo have you seen Percy?" Edward called worriedly.

"I'm over here Edward!" the small green engine called, muffled by the tarp.

"Where Percy?" he called, then he gasped as Cranky lifted a small engine shaped package up with his crane. "Stop Cranky!" The two yelled.

Cranky, startled by the command stopped suddenly, dropping the load. Percy, landed on his side groaning in pain as Edward and Leo went to check on him.

"Ow Edward, I feel awful." The small engine cried. "Diesel where the hell are you?!" the blue engine yelled in rage, it took a lot to get him pissed but when he was it was scary.

"Right here you blue scrap iron." Diesel oiled from the corner. "You wait till that fat controller gets a hold of you." Leo put in, equally upset at the events.

"He will be but the first scrapped, I just helped him along, you wait steamer, we will have our revenge and it will be sweet." He oiled as he left.

"Cocky bastard, we will see about that." Leo growled. "Edward, I'll be alright wont I, I won't be scrapped?" The young green engine said in a scared voice.

"Of course not young one, not while I and the others are still steaming, now let's get you to the steam works." The blue engine gave with a reassuring smile.

By now news of the incidents had spread throughout the island, every steam engine was on their guard, as were the diesels. James, was on the line headed toward the little western with two coaches full of passengers, upon pulling into the station he met Duck.

"Good evening Duck, best be on your guard this evening, no telling what those bastards are up to." He called to the Great Western Engine.

"You know none of this would be happening if it wasn't for you." Duck spat back at the red engine.

"What do you mean?" James said with a raised eyebrow.

"You, you and your family and Henry, had you just kept your preferences to yourself none of this nonsense would be happening." The other said sharply.

"So you'd rather an engine suffer from emotional trauma then be happy because it inconveniences you. Look, I really don't care what you think of me, but as it stands no steam engine is safe, I'll leave it to you which side you want to choose." James snapped as he thundered away leaving a cross and confused Duck.

Once his jobs were done he set back for the sheds, on the way he spoke to the two men in his cab. "You know, you two have been awful quiet today, what are you up to back there?"

"Nothing, you know nothing makes us more cheerful then dealing with homicidal diesels and hate based engine wars." Burl called back sarcastically.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen, good or bad I don't know but something is going to happen." Confirmed Jim.

Then pulled into Wellsworth station when the signal man flagged them down. "There is a row of trucks left on the main line, I need you to go move it."

"Aw damn it! I was looking forward to getting home at a decent hour." Jim exclaimed. "As was I, oh well the sooner we get it done the sooner we can get some sleep." James grumbled as the set off down the tracks.

"When I find out what fucking idiot left these here they are getting an earful." James grumbled as he backed down on the waiting trucks. "Engines have ears?" Burl chuckled. "Oy shut it you." James replied none to amused with the joke.

"Well the way you _listen _to instructions I had to ask." The fireman continued to poke fun at James.

"Yeah, about as well as you do…" he drifted off as he noticed a strange glow dancing across the evening sky.

"Hey dumb and dumber, what is that?" he questioned as the two men leaned out of the cab.

"Looks like a fire of some sort, that's over near the sheds isn't it?" Their thoughts were interrupted by a shrill whistle blast, one James knew quite well.

Wolf pulled up gasping, "Fire….at the….sheds… the diesels…have trapped….Eagle and Henry."

"Come on!" James quickly uncoupled from the trucks and raced in to the sheds hoping they weren't too late.

"You won't get away with this!" Henry called from the rapidly smoke filled berth, wishing like hell, Ted and Derek were here so he could move. Eagle stuck in the next berth was having similar thoughts.

Diesel 10 had the tracks blocked so that no engine could get near the structure to the two panicked engines. The others, movement restricted by the fire department who was quickly losing the battle to the flames looked on in horror.

STH and other railway officials had tried to remove the engine but the driver the escaped gang leader promptly fired on all who approached.

James and Wolf sized up the situation. "We've only got one chance, you come in first, couple up to that bastard and pull him away, then I go in and pull them out, if we wait for clearance they both will be done." James commanded. The two agreed and set forth.

Wolf came storming through the yards, taking the warship class diesel by surprise and yanking him backwards with all of his might. As soon as he was clear James rumbled in quickly attaching himself to Henry, being the berth that the turntable was set to.

Jerking backward with all of his might he managed to move his mate out and onto an adjacent track.

Once uncoupled he yelled to the operator, "Turn it, turn it quickly we've got to get him out of there!"

The table moved painfully slow as James moved around to Eagle's berth, just when the tracks were aligned the roof on Eagle's berth caved in covering the engine.

"Eagle! Eagle!" He called in desperation, he moved forward trying desperately to see his brother.

"James! We've got to get out of here!" Just then a falling beam slammed into James side knocking him out cold.

_**Dream State**_

James found himself on an isolated bit of track, in front of him sat Daemon and Eagle.

"What, how did you guys get here? Last time I saw you here…no..no Eagle you can't be."

"I'm sorry little man, It was my time. I am glad I got to see you again." Eagle said with a small smile.

"No this can't be happening, they can rebuild you, and Victor can fix you. Please we just got together, I don't want to lose you again!" James pleaded through sobs.

"I'm sorry James, it just wasn't meant to be, no manner of fixing could have saved me." Eagle said with a sigh, trying to be strong for James.

"But, it was my fault, if I had just…." He was cut off by Daemon.

"James, it was Eagle's time, however it is not yours, you still have some work to do and a lovely green black five who is waiting on you." Daemon said trying to soothe the red engine.

"Henry… but Eagle you…" James started and stopped. "We will be fine little man, we have a lot of catching up to do."

The fog began to lift and James felt himself being dragged back into his body.

"Good bye little man, we will meet again, on the other side!" Eagle called as everything went black.

_**One Week Later**_

James opened his bleary eyes to reveal a very relieved group of men and engines.

"Oh thank God! I thought I had lost you." Henry exclaimed as he nuzzled his mate's forehead. James in a daze looked over to the sullen faces amongst the crowd. John and Sean, heartbroken over the loss of their engine, the rest of the Ashton crew who were silent tired tearstained faces over the loss of their leader. Gordon, Edward, Thomas, and Percy silent out of respect, a bit of happiness shown when James had woken up. Lastly Burl and Jim who had looked like they had not slept in the entire time that he had been unconscious.

"Thank god indeed." Burl said, small tears in the eyes of one who was normally a jokester. "We all thought we had lost you James." Jim said giving his engine a soft pat.

James, feeling suffocated by the sadness in the area turned to the two men. "If I am able, can we go to our special place?" he asked, referencing a place he kept himself and Eagle, secret even from Henry.

"Do you need me to come with you? I'm sorry James if I had never brought him here he would still be alive." Henry spoke softly to his mate, knowing the inner turmoil from losing Eagle must be unbearable.

"No honey it's fine, and do not blame yourself, Eagle wouldn't have wanted that. I just need some time alone." He said softly to his mate as Jim and Burl set him forward, the other engines looking on in sadness.

An half an hour later found James among a grove of Japanese cherry blossoms that had been planted by Hiro's crew to remind him of home. Upon arrival the large engine had offered his condolences and left him to his thoughts knowing the healing effect the trees sometimes had on people and engines.

James, rolled in amongst the trees, looking up at the sky through the beautiful bright petals. Jim and Burl sat in the cab, letting him move as he wished.

"Millions of flower petals fall,  
Scattering and coloring the town,  
However this time at it's end,  
As the wind, had foretold it to us all.

There's no need to worry anymore  
The seasons always find a way to change.  
We knew that ever since the time that we,  
Watched the moon in it's brilliance before.

All the time constantly, we shed these tears and we  
do it again and again,

We don't know how much it's worth,  
until it's gone away for good.

If I could have just one wish I would  
go back to who I was  
Yesterday, and I'd say  
My Goodbye's to you.

If my feelings stay the same and do  
not change or fade away,  
Just meet me at our favorite cherry tree.

_James thought of the day he had brought Eagle here to catch up the day after he arrived, laughter and whistles floated through the air back to him, bringing fresh tears to the red engines eyes. "He promised…"_

We made a promise on that sunny day,  
so I made sure that it won't be lost,  
by tracing my fingers on the beams  
of the sunlight that chased the dark away.

No moment is the same as the one after it,  
you can't return to the past

I'll move on with life and then,  
I won't hesitate again!

So that all my deepest prayers will reach you  
Safely where you are,  
To this day,  
I will sing this song again for you

_I promised to be there for him, In life and not in death, I will live for him, he promised, and so will I. James looked up to the sky as if looking for guidance, a warm gust swirling blossom petals around his face. _

If the answers that I'm looking for  
exist within the world,  
Gently, please just tell me  
that they do.

If I could have just one wish I would  
go back to who I was  
Back in time,  
just to sing once again to you,

If my feelings stay the same and do  
not change or fade away,  
Just meet me at our favorite cherry tree.

So that all my deepest prayers will reach you  
Safely where you are,  
To this day,  
I will sing this song again for you

If the answers that I'm looking for  
are right before my eyes,  
Gently, please just tell me  
that they are.

...and Reset all the sadness within me.

_When it is my time, I will meet you underneath the cherry tree, for now however, I will be strong in your memory, and carry out moments together always. With new resolve to finish off his brothers murderer James let out one long sorrowful blow of his whistle, answered with a ghost echo of times past covered in cherry blossoms. _


	15. Last Ride of the DayPart 1

Alright ladies and gentlemen we are set to embark on the final arch of Not Like You. This final massive chapter will have some songs from my favorite band Nightwish mixed in to it to help set the tone of each section. There will be a cue in each section for you to play the music while reading, first time I've tried this but I borrowed the idea from a good friend of mine who has used it to huge success. Without further ado here we go!

* * *

James sat in the cold shed, dark thoughts swirling around his funnel as the storm clouds moved across the sky. He had been on light duty in the following weeks after Eagles death, Wolf, and the others taking over the bulk of his trains. His temper as short as it was normally was microscopic and after a particularly nasty round with Duck the other engines were giving him a wide berth. The only ones capable of getting a spark out of him were his crew and Henry.

Today was to be his first full day back on duty as Jim and Burl came to greet their engine.

"Morning James, the night treat you well?" Burl asked, still treading cautiously with the engine.

"About as well as one bloody well could expect." The red engine snapped.

"Oh come on boy, I know it's hard but we hate seeing you like this you know." Jim asked rubbing the side of his cab.

With a deep sigh he relaxed a bit. "I know, I'm sorry it's just, all I can think of is getting revenge on those idiot diesels." He said apologetically.

"Now hold on…wait did you actually apologize? Jim do you see any meteors?" Burl said shell shocked.

"Not yet but I'm waiting for the crater to open up." Jim said back.

"Well damn I'll just go back to biting everyone's heads off then!" snapped the red engine as they left the sheds for their first job at the quarry.

"No no…. it's just we weren't expecting that after the mood you've been in." Jim replied back.

"Say you were set on revenge right? Do you have any idea of what you're going to do?" Burl asked as they stopped to collect the empty trucks.

"Hmm indeed I do, I just need to contact the right engines that is if you will allow me to do so." James asked in an almost eerie purr of a voice.

"Will anybody be hurt, maimed, or killed?" Jim asked.

"Only those who deserve it." James said deadly serious.

"You're going to find a way to do it with or without us aren't you?" Jim asked again.

"Pretty much although it will be fun for you if you cooperate." James answered again.

"I like fun don't you?" Jim asked to his fireman.

"Indeed I do." Burl asked a smile creeping onto his face.

"I love you two." James called back to the men.

"And now I'm scared." The two said looking at each other. James unleashed his plan to the men as they went, while they found it brilliant, they were somewhat scared of the interworking's of the red engines mind. They were going to scare the living hell out of those diesels well most of them. James had a plan for Diesel 10, one he was not willing to divulge just yet.

* * *

Before long they were at the quarry and James spotted the first few engines he needed for his plan. The twins, Bill and Ben, Emily, and Mavis.

"Hey boys! I've got a favor to ask of you!" James called with a calm smile to the saddle tank twin.

The twin sat with skeptical looks on their faces as the normally irritable red engine rode up to them.

"What kind of favor are we talking about?" Bill said eyeing James suspiciously.

"Well a bit of vengeance is in order wouldn't you say?" he said with a sneer.

"Indeed, what do you have in mind?" Ben said with interest.

"Oh no you won't be pulling them into your mess James!" Mavis pulled up cutting James off.

"Pfff typical diesel, protecting your own kind." James spat in disgust.

"James you know damn well that I don't condone what happened to you or your brother." The diesel spat back.

"Then why not take the chance to scare those holier than thou cousins of yours back to morality." He said, hoping his bait would work.

"How…exactly? More importantly why they haven't done anything to me?" Mavis asked intrigued.

"Oh no? What about all the times they bullied and teased you for years because you liked to work with us steamers? Turn coat, traitor, not worth the metal it took to make you. I plan on putting them in their place." James pressed further.

"Hmmm, explain?" Mavis said with a small smile as the twins broke out in devilish grins. Emily came onboard as she listened to James dark plan.

"When do we begin?" Bill asked shaking with anticipation.

"Tomorrow evening, I've got to get a few more things in place." James said with a smile and a whistle leaving the quarry.

"Somehow I think we are going to see the real Mr. Red Devil come out and not in a good way." Jim pondered as they left bound for the docks to unload the ballast.

"You've got no idea, Eagle and I could get quite nasty back in the day, it's time to embrace that part of myself again." He chuckled softly sending chills up his crew's spine.

"James you are truly terrifying sometimes, but we love you for it." Burl said as they coasted along with the heavy train.

"Who are you and what have you done with my actual crew?" he asked back earning glares from the men, not amused that their tactic was being used against them.

* * *

Finally pulling into the docks he found Henry waiting on him with a none too amused look.

"Hello love, how has your day been?" he asked softly to the larger engine.

"What's this I hear about you plotting against the diesels?" Henry growled at his mate.

"Just gonna have a little fun with them is all, don't worry about it love." James said nuzzling the green engine, his face relaxing as he did so.

"I just don't want to see you get into trouble, with the Diesels or the Fat Controller. Will any of this actually help ease the wound from losing Eagle?" Henry asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"No but it will feel damn good to see those bastards cower in pain and fear as they did to us." James spat with a growl.

"Whatever you do, you know I'm behind you, I don't have to like it but I'll be here." Henry said placing a small kiss on the red engines lips. With the gesture the rage on James face melted and he returned the kiss. The two sat like that, the busy harbor melting into nothing around them. It had been the first real sign of affection Henry had been able to garner out of the red engine and he wasn't going to waste it. Breaking apart for breath Henry was gently urged backward to take his next train.

"I'll see you tonight James." Henry said with a wink as he departed, leaving the red engine with a big smile. Just then an attendant ran up with a letter, orders from the Fat Controller.

"Murdock has broken down taking the prison train to the mainland, you two are the only two available for the evening can you take it?" he gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Prison train? You mean the one who takes inmates from the small jails to the big one in London? Like where they would keep those bastards who beat me, the old diesel drivers?" James asked, a dangerous glint shown in his eyes.

"Oh no…no James we can't we…" Jim spluttered only to be cut off by James.

"I'll do it." His crew sighed, this was going to be interesting.

"Oh well maybe the long ride will help him clear his mind and thoughts." Burl offered to Jim who just scoffed at the notion.

* * *

The three made their way toward the yard closest to the Suddery Jail. Three coaches painted black awaited them in the siding. James watched as a few familiar faces came into view, their hands and feet shackled together. He smiled confidently when they noticed who their ride would be for the night.

"Oh for the love of god they sent the fag engine!" The leader called to the others who laughed.

"Says the one who no longer has their freedom." James sneered. To this the man spit at him, landing on his buffer.

"You'll regret that" he said, as then men were loaded onto the coaches.

"Jim can we have some music for the journey? Something that I can zone out to, and those idiots in coach one can hear."

"Of course, perhaps something to taunt them with?" Burl asked with a smile.

"You know me so well." James grinned as they pulled out.

_(Cue Last Ride of the Day by Nightwish)_

James listening to the driving opening starts to move in time with the song, closing his eyes, listening to the melody. Upon hearing some complaints from the first coach he slowed enough to give them a bump.

**We live in every moment but this one****  
****Why don't we recognize the faces loving us so**

**What's God if not the spark that started my life****  
****Smile of a stranger****  
****Sweet music, starry skies****  
****Wonder, mystery wherever my road goes****  
****Early wake-ups in a moving home****  
****Scent of fresh-mown grass in the morning sun****  
****Open theme park gates waiting for****  
**  
**Riding the day, every day into sunset****  
****Finding the way back home**

Finding himself on familiar rails he glanced to the sky, casting a brilliant array of colors from the setting sun. This was the set of tracks he and Eagle had raced into Sodor on after their surprise meeting. A small tear made its way down his cheek. Then he thought of those behind him who had ruined all that he held dear. A steely resolve made its way onto his face. It was payback time.

**Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life****  
****The beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible height****  
****It's hard to light a candle, easy to curse the dark instead****  
****This moment the dawn of humanity****  
****Last ride of the day**

_Last ride of the day indeed, how about last ride of your lifetime? _He thought darkly as he sped up to full speed despite his crews warning. The old coaches behind him rattled, creaked, and groaned as he pulled them along. Trying to gain control of the engine Jim pulled the break rather hard causing the front coach to bang harshly into James tossing the men about. _Heh not a bad idea Jim…_

**Wake up, Dead Boy****  
****Enter adventure-land****  
****Tricksters, magicians will show you all that's real****  
****Careless jugglers, snake-charmers by your trail****  
****Magic of a moment****  
****Abracadabra**

**Riding the day, every day into sunset****  
****Finding the way back home**

James laughed like mad as he pushed, pulled, and banged, the men around in the coach, as he did so he found himself singing along with the song. His crew having lost all control just let the engine do as he wished.

**Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life****  
****The beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible height****  
****It's hard to light a candle, easy to curse the dark instead****  
****This moment the dawn of humanity****  
****Last ride of the day**

**Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life****  
****The beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible height****  
****It's hard to light a candle, easy to curse the dark instead****  
****This moment the dawn of humanity****  
****Last ride of the day**

Before long James found himself on the outskirts of London, he returned to normal speed and composer as they neared their drop off point.

**Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life****  
****The beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible height****  
****It's hard to light a candle, easy to curse the dark instead****  
****This moment the dawn of humanity****  
****Last ride of the day****  
**  
_**Last ride of the day!**_

He came to a halt and watched in satisfaction as the men out with multiple bumps, bruises, and cuts. Cursing him as they went he backed up to leave the coaches only to have his crew stop him to get out and stare angrily at him.

"Just what in the name of god was that James?" Burl exclaimed only to watch the engine roll his eyes at him.

"We could get in a great deal of trouble for that? What in the hell do you call that stunt?" Jim followed suit.

"_Revenge….Part 1"_ James said in a low calm and eerie voice sending the two back to his cab.


	16. ScaretalePart 2

And without further ado here is part 2 of 3 of the finale.

* * *

James was in his shed waiting on the Fat Controller to deliver upon him his judgement for yesterday's actions during the prison train run.

"Now you've done it, now you've fucking done it!" Burl spat as they waited alongside the engine.

"If you would shut up and follow my lead I've got a plan." James said irritably.

"Such as oh great one?" Jim asked.

"You'll see." He whispered as he heard footsteps approaching his berth, the two gave him skeptical looks, it couldn't get any worse could it?

"I have word out of the mainland that the prisoners endured an intentionally painful ride? Is this true James?" the stout man asked sternly.

"There were a few bumps along the track, I was having trouble keeping steam up causing a few erratic stops and starts. Turns out I had a leak in my tubes, Victor managed to get it patched up though. Do tell them I'm sorry for any trouble." He said with a small frown.

"I see….. Is this true gentlemen?" the fat controller turned to his crew.

"He's right sir, James was in a bit of pain yesterday, sorry for any trouble." Burl played along fluently with the charade.

"Hmm very well then, they were convicts after all. Carry on." With that the stout man bid them a farewell and left in his car. An awkward silence fell until they were sure he was gone, after which James and Burl burst out laughing.

"You two make me sick. Also we work for an idiot that is all." Jim growled as he climbed into James' cab.

"Oh shut it you wet blanket." Burl chided as he started to warm the red engines fire.

"Sounds like someone had a rough night with the misses, what happened Jim, she comment about your size again?" James laughed as his drivers face grew as red as his paintwork.

"Says the one who is significantly smaller in size to his mate….." Jim seethed as he punched the regulator forward.

"Ow OW ok ok DAMN that wasn't necessary!" James spat as they moved out for the evening. They were heading to a rendezvous point set up the previous day for the grand plan. Up ahead he saw his handpicked crew of mischief makers, each wearing a grin as they saw him coming. Bill and Ben, Mavis and Emily, Thomas, Wolf, Decker, Xerxes, and Leonidas. _Perfect._

"Thomas, have you and your crew got the lights, and smoke work?" He asked. Thomas quickly replied with a yes.

"Now, Mavis, you've cleared us to use the smelters yard correct?" The red engine went around asking everyone about their promised part.

"Perfect, tonight it's our turn!" he growled with a chorus of hoots and whistles.

Decker rode through the evening sky looking for his intended targets, Arry and Bert. He found them resting in a siding about a mile from the smelters.

"Hey you rust boxes on wheels, what are you doing out tonight?" He prodded the twins.

"What business is it of yours old timer?" Bert spat at the engine.

"Oh trying to meet with some old friends is all." He said back wistfully.

"It's nearly nighttime, what are they ghost or something?" Arry laughed at the old dreadnaught engine.

"As a matter of fact yes, they come out once every full moon to seek revenge against those who replaced them and sent them to their deaths." He said in a whisper. The two diesels beside him sat a little wide eyed but shook it off.

"Ah some old wives tale, what do they look like then?" Bert asked trying to save face.

"Well some are white and translucent, others still wear their old liveries although it's patchy after having the fires of the smelters hit them." Decker explained.

"Ah that's a bunch of bull that is." Arry said confidently.

"Ah well, if you're so sure why don't you go spend the night at the smelters? After all you two work there don't you? You should be quite comfortable with that horrid place." Decker said placing the hook.

"You know why not? Just to prove that you old steamers are senile. "Bert agreed, taking the bait hook line and sinker.

"Best of luck to you lads then, I must be off." Decker smiled as he moved off. Then as he saw the diesel twins move out he radioed James. Across the island Wolf had managed to do the same to Diesel. _Targets on the move. Have Fun…._

* * *

The fog was rolling in fast on this moonlit night as the three 08 class diesels rolled into the smelter yard.

"Arry? Bert? What are you two doing here?" Diesel muttered.

"Here to prove to an old steamer that there is no such thing as ghosts." Bert purred as he began to look around after a few minutes.

"Hey is it me or do you guys hear something?" Diesel asked. Listening closely they could hear what sounded like small children singing.

"What the hell…." Arry mused.

_(Cue Scaretale by Nightwish. Highly advise listening to this while reading otherwise it may get confusing.)_

_As the music builds up Bill and Ben slowly start to shake some nearby flatbeds. Thomas and Decker chuffed slowly back and forth near some old tubing the sound echoing through the passage. _

_Wolf's crew piped extra fog into the scene while Sean and John reflected the eerie red glow into the scene. As the music builds up even more they take a large hammer and SLAM on a nearby piece of metal right as the symphony takes off. As the music speeds up the twins, Leonidas and Xerxes each covered in white ghostly attire started careening back and forth around the diesels. This goes on in a disorienting fashion until the diesels eyes spun._

_As the music slows down Emily slowly rolls out of the fog, completely unrecognizable between her outfit and the mask they put on her, it's eyes a hollow black. _

_Emily: _Once upon a time in a daymare  
Dying to meet you, litlle child, enter enter this sideshow

Time for bed, the cradle still rocks  
13 chimes on a dead man's clock  
_Bill and Ben:_ Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock

The bride will lure you, cook you, eat you  
Your dear innocence boiled to feed the evil in need of fear

Burning farms and squeeling pigs _(As this line is sung Thomas, Leonidas, and Xerxes couple up behind the diesels keeping them in place. Mavis comes out in a similar fashion to Mavis.)  
Mavis:_ A pool of snakes to swim with, oh sweet poison  
Bite me, bite me

"_Show time imps!" James said quietly as he slowly entered through a red fog. His mask similar to the others except his eyes were solid red giving him a errie glow. He stopped to look at the horrified Diesels. Before starting to growl his own lyrics injecting them with as much venom and malice as possible with just a bit of delight. Inside his cab. "We drive a demented engine you know that?" "What was your first clue genius?)_

_James:_ "Ladies and gentlemen  
Be heartlessly welcome!  
To Cirque De Morgue  
And what a show we have for you tonight!"

_As James is doing this, some of the engines crews were hoisting old engine parts from out of scrap heaps and halfway melted parts from the lava vats. Dangling in the air dripping with what could be interpreted as molten blood from those parts lost souls the scene was indeed ghastly. _

Restless souls will put on their dancing shoes  
Mindless ghouls with lots of limbs to lose  
Illusionists, contortionist,  
Tightrope - walkers thightening the noose

_As this scene is playing out the crews began to move the parts back and forth almost in a dancing fashion. The twins were busy doing their famous side trick they had done with with Boco shouting who, ha as they seesawed. James was growling the La—La, La-La part while acting as a ghostly maestro to the old engine parts. The three diesels and their crews were shaking beyond reason scared stiff at the scene before them. Suddenly the three masked engines drew level with the diesels, still be held into place by the Tank Engine Specters at the back. At the pick up of the orchestra the twins began to race around to once again bring around a disorienting effect._

_Emily_: Horde of spiders, closet tentacles  
_Mavis_: Laughing harpies with their tallons ripping  
_Both Females:_ Sher-chrisss, per-vizz

As the song build the three draw closer and closer to the terrified diesels. Arry and Bert had shut their eyes and Diesel kept blinking hoping desperately he was dreaming. However with each blink the three came closer.

_James, Mavis, and Emily_: The pendulum still sways for you  
Such are the darks here to show you, child in a corner  
Fallen mirrors, all kingdom in cinders.

Touching buffers James whispered to the diesels. "We once ruled these rails, and paved the way for what you are. Without us you wouldn't be here, remember that and the ghost of the past will have no need to visit you these nights. Instead we will crawl slowly back in our graves, to watch over us all. If you forget again and seek to show your _superiority _we will come for you, and drag you straight down to hell. After all wasn't it you who sent us here? "

With that the three backed slowly out of the yard and into a clearing. As the song was winding down into carnival music the three tank engines let go of their prey and disappeared into the shadows. The three diesels promptly sped out of the yard as fast as their wheels could carry them.

Once they were sure they were gone a rousing sound of whistles filled the air and not just from the participants. It seemed their little show had attracted a few others. Gordon, Henry, Percy, Edward, and the Scottish Twins had parked themselves discretely on a hill overlooking the yard.

"I knew it! I knew James was the devil!" Percy cried as the others gave an eye roll.

"Good show lads! Now if only you had let me use D10s claw…." Gordon grumbled.

"What have I told you about that bloody thing?! Thomas exclaimed as the two spat at each other.

"Ack way to send those wee lads back to their shed with their exhaust between their wheels!" Donald called.

"Aye good on ya!" Douglass agreed. Edward just looked on with a grin, while he didn't condone these action he had to admit they were deserved.

Henry made his way down to come alongside his mate. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say I fell in love with a demon. "

"Not a demon, a devil, a Mr. Red Devil to you." He said giving his love a kiss while their crews facepalmed in the back.

"Now everyone go in pairs to get cleaned up but choose different routes to get home. We don't need anyone getting suspicious." James instructed as everyone departed.

"I can't wait to hear their fright filled stories tomorrow!" James exclaimed.

"But what about your own story?" Henry said with a mischievous grin.

James gave him a confused look as Henry pushed him into a siding.

"Well you look the part Mr. Red Devil. Now let's see if you sound like one!" Henry said as the two kissed passionately into the night.


	17. Feathers

Alright folks we are at the end of the line on this story. I want to thank all who have read and reviewed this story. I do have a plan for a sequel in mind is anyone would be interested in that. With that here is the finally chapter of Not Like You. Cheers!

* * *

The sun was rising across the Sodor sky as James began to stir from his shed, thoughts still heavy from his conversation with Henry.

He knew that what his mate had said was true but something deep down inside, clawing at his boiler he still wanted revenge. Perhaps not in the more violent way of his dream, but….how to proceed? His thoughts were interrupted by Jim climbing into his cab.

"When did you get here?" he asked, surprised that the man had made it to his cab without him knowing.

"About forty five minutes ago, man you old geezer are you getting out of touch." The man joked earning a halfhearted sneer from the red engine.

"Oh come now don't be that way, we have a long day today." Burl said observing the situation as he came through the doors.

"Besides, we get to go see the aftermath of your musical performance last night." Jim hinted, bringing a small smile to James face as they set out.

His first job was to take some loaded stone cars from the quarry to the docks, then some oil tankers back up to Barrow. Along the way he ran by multitudes of other engines, each giving him a smile and a whistle, his crew being uncharacteristically silent. Not that it mattered, his mind was swarming with dark thoughts, and Eagle's death was still fresh and raw in his mind, rubbing painfully with each passing whistle. He wanted….no he needed revenge against D10, no matter what the others thought.

Upon being coupled up to the stone he heard a familiar tone drift through the air, Sodor's green number 3 coming in with some coal cars.

"Hey love, how are you feeling today?" Henry greeted him with a smile, however that faded upon seeing James disposition.

"What's, wrong? You're not still thinking of a way to get back at D10 are you?" The green engine said with a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry I can't help it! I know everyone got a good laugh out of scaring the fuck out of the other diesels but I want something more! To make him feel the same pain that I have for the past few weeks." James spat before Henry could get in another word edge wise.

"I just feel, I couldn't protect him, and I can't protect you either. I feel so pathetic right now." The red engine groaned.

"James, I don't need protecting. They won't be bothering us anymore, the fat controller will see to it." Henry said giving the other a reassuring smile.

"You mean like how he saw to it after D10 attacked me the first time? It's not just D10 Henry, it's so much more. Everyone still stares, everyone still talks, I feel like I've drug you coupling first into a side show carnival. You don't deserve that." James argued back. By now the yard had gone quiet, crews on both sides listening intently.

"But you deserve to go through it alone? Is this what you're getting at it? Cause if it is I've got news for you, I'm not going anywhere." Henry stated stubbornly. James just stared, shocked at his normally quiet mates outburst.

"James I don't know where this dark, self-hating part of you has come from but I do wish it would either do it's will or crawl back into the hole it came from. If you want to confront D10 then please do so because this is getting on my last nerve. We'll talk about this later James." With that Henry was off in a huff leaving James to his own devices.

Not soon after James made his way out of the yards bound for the docks, Henry's words echoing in his mind. Once dropping off his load he began his way back to the sheds, when on a stroke of luck or fate the subject of his nightmares pulled onto the track in front of him. Jim, feeling the red engine tense up underneath called out to him.

"It's alright boy we can find an alternate route-""NO, no, this ends now, one way or the other, we chase him down like he chased us." James cut off his drivers.

"James, leave him now! He doesn't even have his claw anymore." Burl tried to reach his engine and friend.

"No we do this now, and if you try to stop me I CAN take control from YOU." James said, his voice low and full of venom.

"You can't do that you damn fool engine!" Jim said trying to take control.

"Oh can't I boys?" he said with a sort of sick amusement as his regulator and gages all began to move on their own.

"Never mind, Burl we've lost him, we're just along for the ride now. " Jim said with a sad stare as their friend gave in and followed the diesel.

**[Cue "Planet Hell" By Nightwish]**

_Denying the lying__  
__A million children fighting__  
__For lives in strife__  
__For hope beyond the horizon__  
_  
James had managed to switch onto the track, tunnel vision on the engine in front of him who had sped up when he noticed his unwanted companion. Determined to not lose his target James pushed himself to match the warship class diesels speed. Taking a moment to determine his destination he noticed they were on one of the older tracks that led to a side area of the smelters yard**. **_**Perfect….**_

_A dead world, a dark path  
Not even crossroads to choose from  
All the blood red carpets before me  
Behold this fair creation of God_

"What do you want with me you old steamer?" D10 spat as he turned to face the red engine. The area they had come to rest in was a small secluded area with only two sets of rails, at the end was an old dumping station off of a set of cliffs. Years ago before environmental regulation the workers here had dumped waste materials into the ocean below. With his target blocked in James came forward.

_My only wish to leave behind  
All the days of the earth  
And everyday Hell of my kingdom come_

_The first rock thrown again  
Welcome to Hell little saint  
Mother Gaia in slaughter  
Welcome to paradise soldier_

"What do I want? I want you to feel the same pain and agony I have felt at your buffers and claw. I had never done anything to you yet you not only try to kill me you took a part of my soul, in my brother away from me. How can you justify yourself?" James growled

"You represent everything that is wrong in the world, what you call love is neither natural nor warranted and it is my duty to stop it by whatever means necessary." D10 finished smugly only to be rammed hard by Sodor's #5.

_My first cry never ending  
All life is to fear for life  
You fool, you wanderer  
You challenged the Gods and lost_

"Now you see I don't like that answer, in fact **I** _SLAM _**find**_ SLAM _**that**_ SLAM _**a **_SLAM _**pretty**_ SLAM _**poor**_ SLAM _**excuse**_ SLAM _**for**_ SLAM _**murder! **James chipped away at the increasingly more frightened class warship diesel. D10s driver abandoning the engine after the first hit.

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope, in love  
This world ain't ready for the ark_

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope, in love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways_

"Now perhaps I'll use your logic, I see a threat and I'll eliminate it." James purred with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He slowly began to push the engine towards the edge.

_Welcome down to my planet Hell_

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope, in love  
This world ain't ready for the ark_

"Perhaps when you reach the bottom, hit the sharp rocks and metals you you'll get a taste of what I have felt. The helplessness of not being able to save the ones you love, the pain of weeks of recuperation, the stab of judging eyes upon you." He said through gritted teeth. D10 was now firmly against the cliffs edge, back coupling dangling off.

_Save yourself a penny for the ferryman  
Save yourself and let them suffer  
In hope, in love  
Mankind works in mysterious ways_

"JAMES! DON'T DO THIS!" a voice pierced through the air. Henry, poised behind the two had been watching the scene as it unfolded, initially taking a bit of joy from seeing the scared look on the diesels face. Then seeing the full intent of his mate come to light decided to intervene.

"Stay out of this Henry! Besides, I thought this is what you wanted?" James spat through gritted teeth.

"I said confront him not kill him!" Henry spat back in a slight annoyed tone.

"James, you're not a killer, all this anger, rage, you have to let it go! If you go through with this you'll be no better than him. Do you think that's what your brother would want?" He added, shooting a glare at the diesel.

"I….I… you're right Henry I let my anger get the better of me." James said as he started to back away from D10.

The diesel in question who had been listening to the exchange had been patiently waiting for his opportunity to strike back, the momentary lull was just enough to do so. "You weak minded old steamers".

James looked up just in time to see D10 charging and slamming full force into him.

"I knew you were too soft to go through with those threats, this is why your kind lost control of the railways, no killer instinct. Perhaps it's time I finally sent you to your grave." The Diesel oiled menacingly.

As he came forward his coupling snapped onto James' own, pushing him back towards an old turntable, intent on using James own idea against him.

Fear flashed in the red engines eyes as he realized what was happening, he was once again at D10s mercy, helpless….no….NO!

James called to his faithful crew "Not again, never again, guy's I need you, I know I don't deserve it but please!"

The two men looked silently at each other with a smirk. "You've got it master, but your imps will be giving you punishment later." Burl called.

Pushing with all the strength he had, the warship class Diesel was once again on the move backwards. Again the Diesel had found himself in the exact same position only this time a little bit further, he could feel himself tipping.

"Old am I? See when you coupled up to me you unknowingly gave me an advantage. The moment I let go you will be sent teetering, left up to the fates, your future." James said with unnerving calmness.

"Oh really? In case you forgot you need humans for that little trick." D10 sneered.

"No, no my memory is just fine, BOYS!" He called and as if on cue Burl jumped out and ran up and uncoupled the two engines.

"You see, my crew didn't abandon me. May the ghosts of the past have mercy on the judgement of your soul" He said with a smirk as he backed up alongside Henry.

Together they watched as the Diesel rocked helplessly on the edge of the drop off.

"James…. My dear you have a sick sense of humor." Henry spoke.

"You said I would be no better than him if I killed him, so I decided to let gravity by the executioner." James said continuing to watch the spectacle.

"Please, I'm sorry, I…." The pleading of D10 fell on deaf ears as James remembered similar cries from Eagle on that faithful night.

A mighty groan sounded as the old track and ground gave way sending the warship class down to meet the souls of other long gone locomotives, and something told James the initiation would not be friendly.

"James, what have we done?" Henry asked as they began down the long way home.

"I don't know Henry I don't know." The red engine spoke softly.

"Now that you've got your revenge how do you feel? Nervous, sad, delighted?" Henry asked.

"Weight, like a giant weight has been lifted off my pistons. But also a little bit uncertain. I suppose the fates will come for me in my own time, and I'll see the results of my actions. Until then let's focus on rebuilding our lives together." James said calmly as the road side by side.

* * *

During the next couple of weeks the island started to come together more so than ever. D10's death had been ruled a tragic accident. You could witness friendships forming over the island that you would never have thought. Diesel and Thomas cooperating on jobs, Xerxes and Leonidas, working alongside Arry and Bert, it seems it takes the extreme to push fighting sides together.

As for James and Henry, they could be found in each other's company when not in service to Sir Topham Hatt. This particular evening found them with their crews and their friends John and Sean relaxing by the seaside, the two engines parked facing each other.

"So how are you guys doing piloting the twins?" James asked of the two boys. They had been split up between Xerxes and Leonidas.

"Pretty good, Leo has a bit of a temper though, gave me an earful when I stopped him too quickly the other day." Sean answered.

"Well that sounds familiar doesn't it Burl?" Jim said with a smirk.

"Eye it does Jim." The other called back earning a glare from his engine.

"Yeah it reminded me of when Eagle was showing us the ropes." John said before gasping looking up at James waiting for the coming storm.

"its ok guys," he said in with a tune he was humming.

"Would you be so kind as to give us the pleasure of a song my dear?" Henry asked softly.

"_**I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on**_

Closing his eyes, he could see all of the pain and hurt flash through memory. Each one a painful stab to his boiler, then the memories softened, to the faces of his friends.

_**I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on**_

_**I'm movin' on**_

In the beginning he was so afraid of the others, persecution that he was sure to have come from his secret had been proven unfounded. He smiled at the support from his crew, the steam crew, and his family. In the fog of his mind he saw Daemon and Eagle before him. This time he did not cry or beg the others to stay with him instead met them with a determined smile.

"It's about time I rejoined the living, right my brothers?" James said with confidence. He was answered with two loud whistles knocking him back to the world of the living.

_**At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantee's, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone**_

_**I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like  
I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on**_

_**I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on**_

Finishing the song he was met with a powerful kiss from his mate.

"I'm glad we took a chance on each other." Henry said as the others moved off to give them some privacy.

"Heh, I'm still not like you, you know." James asked.

"Yeah, you're right, not an engine but a Mr. Red Devil on wheels." Henry smirked

"Touche' let's turn the fire up a couple notches eh?" James smiled as they entered into another kiss.

Through the evening air a simple gust with the scent of cherry blossoms came toward the two.

"Good evening Eagle, It seems your little man has finally spread his wings." He whispered with a smile and a small tear in his eye.


End file.
